


Loss Of A Friend

by buttercup_90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_90/pseuds/buttercup_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke couldn't understand why she was still alive and he wasn't. Everyone was still trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. Clarke needed to learn how to cope by herself. Modern AU. Bellarke slow burn. First fanfic, please review :) I do not own the 100 or any characters in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

Chapter One- The Aftermath

**Octavia – 07:34**

**Please Clarke, don't shut everyone out, we love you and we're here for you x**

 

**Jasper – 08:09**

**At some point you're going to have to leave the house, and when you do, we'll all be here x**

 

**Dad – 09:12**

**Just going into a case briefing, text me if you need anything. Hopefully I'll see you later, always here for you hun. I love you x**

 

**Abby – 09:42**

**Clarke, you need to leave that house. If you don't show up, how will I explain it to Thelonious? I arranged your transport in case you change your mind. Wells would want you to go.**

 

Clarke read the messages, but never replied. That was until one message came through that she couldn't resist the urge to answer.

 

**Bellamy – 10:01**

**You may think that this is my weird way of trying to cheer you up, but I have a serious question to ask you. Please help me?**

 

**Clarke – 10:03**

_**What?** _

 

**Bellamy – 10:04**

**Where did O buy her favourite lamp? I went to hers to get my jacket and I knocked it over, I need to replace it before she gets back.**

 

**Clarke – 10:05**

_**It used to be mine.** _

 

**Bellamy – 10:05**

**Shit. Any chance you have another? ;)**

 

For the first time in days, Clarke smiled. Someone was finally sharing their problems with her instead of treating her as though she could break at any minute.

 

**Clarke – 10:07**

_**No, sorry.** _

 

**Bellamy – 10:08**

**Its fine, I'll just tell her it was Jasper.**

 

**Bellamy – 10:10**

**Are you going later?**

 

She was wrong, he was just like everyone else. Except Bellamy was the only one to ease her into the topic slowly, but that's what made it worse.

 

**Bellamy – 10:12**

**I'm sorry, everyone's just worried about you.**

 

**Bellamy – 10:12**

**Including me.**

 

You'd think that they would've stopped texting her by now, that they would've realised she doesn't want to speak to anyone. Not Clarke's friends, even her parents didn't get the hint. Wells would've gotten the hint, Wells would have left her on her own to grieve. That's one of the reasons why she misses him so much, he knew her. Clarke felt as though she couldn't breathe anymore; her injuries were beginning to heal but everything still hurt.

Clarke remembered seeing the flashing blue lights and desperately trying to look to her right to attempt to meet Wells' calm eyes to reassure her that they were going to be fine. She couldn't move, she was trapped. Panic filed her body and screams filled the air, but they weren't hers. The sounds of Wells squirming in his seat are still etched in her mind along with his blood curdling screams. He was so helpless and so was she. It had felt like an eternity before she was freed from the car, she had been covered in blood, but she was used to it, she was training to be a doctor after all, but seeing her own blood leaving her body was a different feeling. That particular feeling made her pass out.

She'd woken up in a white room, to begin with, she'd thought she was dead, then she heard their voices. At first, no one would tell her where Wells was, they had to once her heart monitor started to beep uncontrollably. Clarke wasn't the type of person who cried, no matter what happened, she refused to cry. The accident was the exception.

To her friends, Clarke was privileged, if she wanted anything her parent would get her it. Abby was the best heart surgeon Ark had ever seen, and Jake was the Captain of the local precinct, which meant that the Griffins had slightly more money than most families in the town. However, that didn't mean that they didn't have their problems. People believed that her childhood was perfect, that she had a perfect home, perfect parents and no problems whatsoever. That's why Clarke and Bellamy had argued since the first moment they had met.

Octavia and Clarke had met on their first day of freshman year in high school, and shortly after, Bellamy and Clarke met. Immediately, Bellamy had recognised which family she was from and had tried to keep Octavia away from her, he had said that they didn't need her charity. Bellamy failed miserably and the two girls had been inseparable since.

Bellamy was always teasing Clarke about her family's money and how perfect her life was, Clarke had learnt to laugh about after a few years. What Clarke always failed to mention was how many nights she had fallen asleep to the sound of her parents arguing. It wasn't until Clarke had come home from school early and found her mother in bed with Marcus Kane, that she realised her life really wasn't perfect.

Shortly after the incident, Clarke's parents had gotten a divorce. Clarke chose to stay with her dad, they had always been close. Bellamy stopped calling her privileged and the pair had finally started to become friends. A lot of things changed the year Clarke turned eighteen, her parents divorced, her mother moved in with Marcus and their mother daughter relationship seemed non-existent. Clarke hated that everything was changing, but the one thing that was constant in her life was Wells.

As much as Clarke loved Octavia, Wells would always be her best friend. Jake Griffin and Thelonious Jaha had been friends since their first day at kindergarten which led to their children, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, being friends since birth. When Wells' mother died when they were ten, Clarke had refused to leave his side until he stopped needing her. So when Clarke's mother left, Wells had stayed by her side until she stopped needing him. Now, when she needed him most wasn't there and it broke Clarke's heart.

Clarke was still thinking about how much she needed him when she realised, as much as she needed him, he still needed her. Even if it meant that she had to go to the place she was attempting to avoid, she needed to do this for Wells.

Abby's text was right, at 2 o'clock there was a car waiting outside for her, to take her to the place. Clarke stared at herself in the mirror, her golden hair was sitting loosely in bun on the top of her hair, she had attempted to cover up her red face but she had failed miserably. The black dress that Octavia had bought her clung to her body and her black pumps looked slightly worn, but she didn't care. Clarke took a deep breath and stepped out of her bedroom. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Two Months Before The Accident

Chapter Two – Two Months before the Accident

_**Flashback** _

Clarke and Wells had a tradition, every Friday night they'd hang out, order Chinese and watch a movie. It had started their last day of high school, they'd promised each other that no matter what happened in college, they'd still hang out. Clarke thought that Wells would forget or he'd get too caught up in college life, but he never did. Every Friday without fail, he was there.

About a year ago, Wells had met Sasha, they both worked at the local primary school, and as Wells had descried it, they'd hit it off straight away. At first, Clarke was unsure about Sasha, Clarke thought that Sasha was interested in Wells because his Dad is the mayor, but when the girls met, Clarke could see how much Wells had in common with the girl.

That night when Wells had turned up, he had a wide smile on his face, but refused to tell Clarke why. It wasn't until Clarke had tackled him to the fall and the red, velvet ring box fell out of his coat pocket that she realised why he was so happy.

"Are you going to propose to Sasha?" Clarke's eyes were wide as she grasped the ring box.

"I was going to tell you after I'd decided when I'm going to do it," Wells was still smiling. He started to get up off of the floor and offered his hand out to Clarke. She watched as he smiled at her but couldn't bring herself to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Wells' smile fell.

"I meant, are you one hundred percent sure about this, it's probably one of the biggest decisions you'll ever make. I just want to make sure you understand that." Clarke stuttered. She began to stand up and Wells grabbed her hand.

"I have thought about this, I've thought about this a lot. When Sasha walks into the room, she takes my breath away. When I'm with her, I feel like the luckiest man on the planet, and when I'm not with her, I miss her. I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl. Just understand though, if Sasha and I do get married, nothing will ever change between us. I've tried many times to get rid of you and it's never worked, so what makes you think it will happen in the future?" Clarke laughed, Wells wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Now, since you've finished your little freak out, do you think we could possibly order food? I'm starving," Clarke nodded, she always forgot how much she loved her best friend.

They ate in silence, they liked it that way; they didn't need to speak because each other's company was enough. The silence was broke by the sound of Clarke's phone buzzing.

**Bellamy – 19:54**

**Do you know what time your Dad usually arrives at the precinct on a morning?**

 

**Clarke – 19:55**

_**Yes, why?** _

 

**Bellamy – 19:56**

**Fancy telling me princess?**

 

**Clarke – 19:57**

_**Not until you tell me why, and don't call me that.** _

 

**Bellamy – 19:58**

**I was supposed to have a report finished before the end of the day and at this rate, I'm going to be here all night. If you tell me what time he comes in on a morning, I can make sure I get in before him and put it on his desk. I want to go home.**

 

Days like this, Clarke hated that Bellamy was a cop and worked with her Dad, she was tired of the inside jokes the shared and always heard when she went to spend her lunch hour with Jake. That's where the nickname came from. Bellamy believed that because Jake was in charge of the precinct which made Clarke the princess. She really hated that name.

**Clarke – 20:00**

_**Aww, poor baby. He usually gets in about 06:50, but he may have a meeting so it may be later. Maybe this will teach you to stop leaving your work until the last minute ;)** _

**Bellamy – 20:01**

**Thank, princess. I owe you one.**

**Clarke – 20:02**

_**Stop calling me that!** _

 

"Are you ever going to stop texting lover boy or am I going to have to break your phone?" Wells smirked.

"He is not my lover boy and I am watching the film." As Clarke turned her attention to the screen, the scene became slightly more adult orientated and Clarke's face turned bright red. Wells didn't need to look at Clarke to know she would be embarrassed.

"You really need to get laid" Wells laughed. Clarke turned to face him.

"Yeah, because that last time went so well," He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I was a good wingman," Clarke laughed.

"I seem to recall that you closed your eyes, spun around twice and then pointed your finger. I'm lucky you did that technique a few times, otherwise I would've been going home with a bar stool," Wells threw his hands in the air.

"I got it right in the end didn't I?" He squirmed, realising a moment too late that he'd said the wrong thing. Clarke moved her legs onto the couch so she could kneel beside him.

"You got it right? Are you kidding me? I ended up having a one night stand with Finn Collins, the man who had been in a relationship for six years and didn't bother telling me until his girlfriend caught us in bed together. Best wingman ever," Clarke breathed.

"Think about it though, you and Raven became friends after all of that, so I did well in some ways," Wells joked.

"I guess you're an alright friend, you did take the blame after all," Clarke kidded.

"Yes and I even ended up with a black eye because of it. I deserve a medal for putting up with you," Wells teased.

"Don't push it Jaha," Clarke warned.

"Would dream of it Griffin," Wells smiled.

_**Two Days Later** _

Clarke had decided that she needed more than her usual one fix of coffee and asked Sasha and her friend Emori to meet her at the Drop Ship, her favourite coffee bar. She had believed it was a great idea until Finn Collins had walked through the door accompanied by John Murphy, one of the officers that worked with her Dad and Bellamy. She tried to lower her head, hoping that Finn wouldn't see her, it didn't work. He started to walk over to the table.

"What does that idiot want?" Clarke whispered.

"You'll have to be more specific, there's two of them," Sasha replied. The men reached the table seconds after Emori snorted and started to choke on her coffee. Sasha began to pat her on the back when a bottle of water appeared in front of her. Clarke looked up to find Murphy stood beside Emori.

"You look like you need it." Emori smiled and took the water from Murphy's hand.

"Clarke, can we talk?" Clarke had almost forgot Fin was stood behind her. She was about to reply when Murphy cut in.

"Finn, not here, just leave it." Clarke was shocked, Murphy was never the nice guy, was he finally changing?

"You're right, but at some point, you'll want to talk to me Clarke." He smiled and left. Murphy said goodbye and walked over to his friend.

When the three girls left the coffee shop twenty minutes later, Clarke felt as though she could finally get on with her day with her extra coffee fix. Emori waved and got into her car, which left Sasha and Clarke. Before Clarke could walk away, Sasha spoke.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell Wells," Clarke was intrigued and she nodded.

"I've been offered a job on the East Coast, it's a really good school and it's a higher position which would mean more money. I was going to talk to Wells about it but I didn't know how he'd react. What should I do?" Clarke froze. Wells was planning to propose and Sasha was planning to move to the other side of the country. There was only one thing she could say.

"Talk to Wells, he'll understand. He's good and big decision making." Clarke hoped that Sasha wouldn't question what she meant.

"I guess you're right. I best be going, I'll see you later," Sasha began to walk away, but Clarke needed to say something else first.

"Sasha!" She shouted, Sasha turned to face Clarke.

"Please don't hurt my friend," Clarke smiled and Sasha returned it.

"I won't," Sasha turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognise Sasha? Don't forget to leave a comment :)


	3. The Funeral

Chapter Three – The Funeral

When Clarke entered the church, she noticed how many people had turned up. Extra seats had been laid out for the overflowing crowd. Her attention was drawn to the front of the room where her father and Bellamy stood signalling her to go to them. The front of the church was taken up by Thelonious, Abby and Kane, her friends and her father. She walked slowly to them, not bothering to attempt a fake smile, what was the point?

Clarke was pulled into a tight hug by her father, the smell of his cologne comforting her slightly. He pulled away and made his way to his seat, leaving her stood alone with Bellamy. He opened his mouth, as though he was about to speak, but closed it almost immediately. Clarke turned and took her seat, next to her father. She looked around and saw Abby and Kane seated next to Thelonious, any other day, she would've questioned it, but nothing made sense anymore. Bellamy took his seat next to Clarke, but never made eye contact with her.

When the service started, Clarke couldn't help but feel angry as the room was filled with the sound of Wells' 'favourite' song. Did these people even now him? As the service continued, Clarke found the answer was no, they didn't know him. Poems were read, which he had despised. Famous quotes were said, which he had detested. Hymns were sung, which he used to laugh at. The services was the complete opposite of what Wells would have wanted. However, Clarke could never say this out loud, Thelonious was the one who had organised everything, it would kill him if he found out Wells would have hated it. Instead, she sat in silence and tried to ignore every detail that was wrong.

Clarke stared at the picture of Wells next to his coffin; his bright smile took up most of the picture. She had been the one to take the photo, it was the day he had received his first pay check from his first real job, and now, it was being used as something to show who lay dead in the coffin. Clarke could feel the tears begin to roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away, and then placed her hands on her lap. Clarke felt her hands being covered and looked down to find Bellamy's hand placed on top of hers, she looked up at his face but he still never made eye contact.

When the service finished, Clarke felt as though she could finally breathe again. Bellamy removed his hand and stood to walk away, Clarke noticed how she already missed his warmth and tried to ignore the feeling that it created in her stomach. She stood and made her way out of the church and over to the plot that was assigned to Wells. They stood and watched as his coffin was lowered into the ground, but Clarke didn't cry, she never cried in front of Wells and she wasn't about to start now.

Everyone began to walk away as the soil was being placed back into the grave, everyone but Clarke and Thelonious. Clarke realised that she hadn't looked Thelonious in the eye since it had happened, she was too scared.

"Tell me the truth, Wells would've hated all of that, wouldn't he?" Thelonious deep voice startled her, she looked up to find him smiling weakly.

"I wasn't going to mention it," Clarke smiled. Thelonious laughed, and placed his arm around Clarke's shoulders, she leaned into him. Clarke had always seen him as her second father, just like Jake had been Wells' second father.

"I never knew him as well as you did, I just chose anything to get it over and done with. It sounds cruel when you say it but it's true," Thelonious stared at the grave, his words hit Clarke like a ton of bricks. She should've been the one to help him organise the funeral, but instead, she had refused to leave her house.

"I'm sorry, I should've helped you with all of this. I'm probably the worst friend ever," Clarke joked. Thelonious kissed her forehead and began walking away. Why was everyone treating her as though she'll break any second, yet the man who has lost both his wife and his son is being treated normally, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Thelonious?" Clarke shouted, he turned to face her.

"How do you do it? Cope." Clarke asked. Thelonious smiled, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone is different, you just need to find your own way of coping," He replied. Once again, he turned and walked away. Clarke stood still for a few minutes, took a deep breath and began to walk to the front of the church. She could see Bellamy, Miller, Murphy and Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln, talking to her Dad, whilst Octavia, Raven and Wick, Harper (Miller's girlfriend), Jasper and Maya, Emori (Murphy's girlfriend) and Monty, stood huddled together. Clarke made her way towards the group when she heard the sound of crying coming from the tree that stood alone at the front of the church. She turned to find Sasha sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. Clarke made her way over to the girl. The sound of her footsteps made Sasha look up.

"Hey Clarke, I know what you're thinking, why am I crying? Wells wouldn't want us to cry, he'd want us to celebrate his life. Have you got a tissue?" Sasha laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Clarke stared at Sasha's left hand, where a large sparkling diamond ring sat comfortably.

"You need to leave," Clarke's tone emotionless. Sasha began to rise from the ground to meet Clarke's eyes.

"What?" Sasha's face filled with confusion.

"You heard me, you need to leave." Clarke pushed Sasha's shoulder slightly. The crowd outside the church began to turn towards the girls. Bellamy strode over to the pair in an attempt to calm down Clarke.

"Clarke, not here," Bellamy whispered. He was ignored.

"You have no right to be here, if I wasn't for you, none of us would be here. Get out of my sight, you disgust me," Clarke spat. Bellamy's wrist wrapped around her arm and he pulled her away from Sasha.

"I have no right to be here? Wells and I were engaged, I have every right to be here," Sasha screamed. Clarke managed to pull away from Bellamy's grasp and walked back towards Sasha. She lifted her hand in the air, but before it could make contact with Sasha's face, it was caught, by her mother.

"Marcus, please take Sasha inside whilst I talk to Clarke. Everyone else, move!" Abby yelled. The crowd turned and left, everyone except Bellamy.

"I said everyone," Abby continued, he hand still holding Clarke's arm.

"With all due respect Abby, I'm not going anywhere," Bellamy smirked.

"I suggest you leave Mr. Blake," Abby hissed.

"And I suggest you let go of your daughter's arm," Bellamy's eyes drifted to Clarke's arm and watched as Abby let go. He tensed once he saw the red marks she had left. Abby turned her attention to Clarke.

"I understand that this may be difficult for you, but starting a fight with the fiancé of your dead best friend is not the way to cope," Abby's eyes were locked with Clarke's, but Clarke didn't falter.

"You of all people should know that people grieve in different ways. I lost my best friend and started a fight with his fiancé at his funeral, you lost your first patient and screwed a random man you met at a bar, were not that different really," Clarke sputtered. She heard Bellamy scoff behind her and knew that his signature smirk would be spread across his face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Clarke, I am your mother, not one of your friends. If you ever expect us to get along, you need to let go of the past," Clarke was shocked; was her mother really attempting to repair their relationship at Wells' funeral?

"We will never get along, and I'm perfectly fine with that," She turned to look at Bellamy.

"Will you take me home please?" Clarke smiled weakly. He nodded and they both walked away leaving behind a stunned Abby. As they reached Bellamy's car, Clarke could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She opened the door and climbed in, and once again refused to cry. When Bellamy entered the car, he stared at Clarke.

"If you're going to keep staring at me, I'm walking home," Clarke joked. Bellamy laughed and turned to face the road.

"Brave, Princess." He muttered.


	4. Two Weeks Before the Crash

Chapter Four – Two Weeks before the Crash

Flashback

It had taken Wells over a month to propose to Sasha, and Clarke had found it difficult to keep it from Sasha. Every time Clarke hung out with Sasha, she felt as though she was going to burst. Sasha never mentioned the job again, Clarke figured that she'd turned it down, but she never asked.

Clarke was the first person Wells called after he proposed, she could hear Sasha in the background on the phone with her mother. Wells had never sounded so happy, Clarke realised that Wells was finally doing something with his life, which might have been the reason why Clarke had drunk half of a bottle of Monty's moonshine to make her feel better. Somehow Clarke had also managed to agree to go shopping for a dress for Well' engagement party, which Octavia somehow planned in two hours for the Saturday night.

Octavia's boutique had been in business for almost a year and most of the girls in Ark were wearing her designs. This made it easier for Clarke to shop with a hangover as Octavia wouldn't allow her to wear anyone else's designs. On her lunch hour, Clarke drove to Octavia's boutique, the Bunker, and met Sasha, Emori and Octavia inside.

Sasha smiled and made her way into the changing rooms, Clarke made her way over to the couches and sat down next to Emori. Clarke turned to talk to Emori but noticed that she was too busy smiling at her phone to notice anyone else.

"Do we even want to know what Murphy's saying to make you smile?" Octavia smirked. Clarke noticed how much the Blake siblings are alike.

"Probably not," Emori blushed, the girls laughed but Clarke squirmed, the loud noise making her head hurt. Sasha stepped out of the changing room, walked towards the girls and twirled.

"So, what do you think?" The three girls inspected the dress.

"Love it."

"Love it."

"Hate it." Octavia turned her head to look at Clarke.

"Are you kidding me? She looks hot!" Octavia yelled and Clarke groaned.

"I just don't like it," Octavia moved towards Clarke and hit her head.

"What the hell O?" Clarke touched her head and squeezed her eyes shut, begging for her headache to leave.

"I designed that dress, you're supposed to tell me that you love it. You may have a hangover but there is no need to insult my dress," Octavia whined.

"I apologise. It is the best dress I have ever seen, may I have it in every colour possible?" Clarke joked. Octavia walked over to the rail next to the counter and picked up a strapless, red dress then walked back to Clarke.

"Try this on." Clarke obliged. She walked into the changing room and tried on the dress. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed how the dress hugged her hips and made her look amazing, Clarke made a mental note to buy more dresses from Octavia, they always made her look great, even when she felt like death. As she walked out, she heard Emori, Sasha and Octavia whispering and giggling.

"Well?" Clarke spun.

"I'm upping the bet, double your money or you're out," Octavia stated. The girls their money on the table. Clarke looked at each of them, confused.

"What bet?" Octavia giggled, she picked up the money and started counting it, then placed it in the safe under the register.

"We're betting how long it will take before Bellamy jumps you when he sees you in that dress." Clarke's jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously betting on me sleeping with your brother? Octavia, that's wrong on so many levels." This made the girls laugh even more.

"Relax Clarke, it's going to happen at some point, so we're just making it happen faster," Emori smiled. Clarke caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realised that they may be right.

"I will buy the dress, but only because I haven't got time to find another one. It has nothing to do with your bet or you brother," Clarke pointed at Octavia, she smiled. Clarke turned and walked back towards the changing room.

"Whatever you say, Clarke." Clarke couldn't help but smile.

Saturday Night – The Engagement Party

Clarke arrived late to the party, hoping to avoid being noticed by her mother. It seemed to work, that was until Wells had made a speech and insisted that he stood by him during it.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating our engagement with us. I'd like to thank Octavia for throwing this together in such a short space of time. However, the one person whom I owe everything to is Clarke, she's been there for me through everything and without her I wouldn't be standing here making this toast. Clarke is the one who gave me the final push to propose and helped me plan everything. So if you would all raise your glasses, to Clarke, the best friend I could ever ask for," Wells smiled.

"To Clarke!" The crowd shouted. Clarke was pulled into a hug by Wells and Sasha, she could feel herself welling up and excused herself to step outside for some fresh air.

Clarke stood on the porch outside the Jaha household, the cold air hitting her shoulders. Clarke heard the door behind her open, but didn't bother to turn and look. She felt a jacket being place on her shoulders and someone stand beside her. Clarke turned to find Bellamy stood leaning against the banister, smiling at her.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"No problem, Princess," Bellamy smirked. Clarke leaned over and punched his bicep.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"You were being an ass," She smiled. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it never was between them. The door opened once again, they both turned to find Emori stumbling onto the porch and Murphy attempting to help her balance. Murphy looked up and smiled at the pair, they could hear Emori mumbling and Murphy laughing. They watched as he put Emori in the cab and then got in himself. Clarke was shocked, she had never seen that side of Murphy, and it was rather sweet to watch.

"Well Murphy's whipped," Bellamy laughed. Clarke nudged his shoulder.

"Be quiet, Murphy and Emori are cute together," She smiled. Bellamy's eyebrow lifted.

"You do realise that you just used the words cute and Murphy in the same sentence," Bellamy grinned.

"Emori's good for him, I can actually have a conversation for longer than thirty seconds without wanting to punch him. You're just jealous that Murphy has a girlfriend and you don't," Clarke mocked.

"My heart's breaking, Princess," Bellamy placed his hands on his chest. Before she realised what she was doing, Clarke placed her hand on his chest, above his heart. He could feel how fast it was beating.

"Seems fine to me," She whispered. Bellamy locked eyes with her and she could feel the space between the becoming smaller.

"Clarke…" He sighed, their lips almost touching. There was a loud crash inside and they jumped apart. Clarke ran inside to find glass smashed on the floor, Sasha crying and Wells being held back by her father and Miller.

"What's going on?" She yelled. Wells turned and broke away from the two men.

"Did you know?" Wells asked, he walked over to Clarke and stopped in front of her.

"Did I know what?" Clarke questioned.

"Did you know that my lovely fiancé has taken a job at the other side of the country and has already handed in her resignation along with mine?" Wells shouted, she flinched; Clarke had never seen him this angry.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, a good surprise," Sasha cried.

"Don't you speak, I want to hear it from Clarke. Did you know?" Wells snapped.

"I only knew about the job, but she said she was going to speak you about it," Clarke answered. Wells' face was filled with anger, his eyes were filled with rage.

"How long did you know about the job offer?"

"A few weeks, but I swear I didn't know that she'd taken it." Clarke was hurt, for the first time, Wells was turning against her. He stepped back and turned to face Sasha.

"Get out," Wells stated. Sasha ran to the door and left, Octavia not far behind.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the party, feel free to talk behind my back about how my fiancé and my best friends lied to me and cost me my job. Now I don't want to sound rude, but I'm going to leave. Goodnight everyone!" Wells turned and left. Clarke stood frozen and watched as he stormed past her, he mouth slightly open. Had she just lost her best friend? She shrugged Bellamy's jacket off of her shoulders and ran out of the door, not to find Wells, but to get away from the eyes staring at her. What had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, I love to hear what you all think :)


	5. After The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments, hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter Five – After the Funeral

Clarke stared out of the car window, watching as everything passed by so quickly. She tuned to look at Bellamy and watched as his ran his hands through his dark curls, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days; she knew the feeling.

"So it's fine when you stare at me, but when I stare at you, it's unacceptable," Bellamy smirked. Clarke could feel the bush creeping onto her cheeks, she turned to stare out of the window.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. By all means, carry on, Princess." Clarke didn't need to look at him to know his smirk would be filling his face. Usually, Clarke would've hit him, but she daren't risk it, she didn't want to be the cause of another accident. She felt her phone buzz from inside her bag.

Dad – 15:42

Your Mother just told me what happened after the funeral. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face when she was telling me how disappointed she is? Love you hun x

Clarke laughed and received a strange look from Bellamy. She smiled.

"Apparently my Dad found it rather amusing that I had a disagreement with my Mother."

"Well it was extremely fun to watch."

The pulled outside Clarke's house, and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you going to be ok?" Bellamy smiled. Clarke nodded, got out of the car and watched as he drove away. When she entered the house, she realised that she had left her phone in Bellamy's car; she walked over to her laptop, hoping Bellamy would check his emails. Before she could press send, there was a knock at the door.

"I know, if I had a brain, I'd be dangerous." Clarke opened the door, not to find Bellamy, but to find Finn stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Believe me, you're the last person I want to see today." Clarke attempted to close the door, but Finn managed to stop her.

"Clarke, please, I knew you'd be upset today and I thought you'd need some company." She couldn't hold the tars back anymore, Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly and walked further in the house with her. Clarke let go and walked over to the kitchen. Finn watched as she moved around the kitchen searching for something. Clarke let out a sigh of relief once she found the bottle of moonshine, she grabbed two glasses and made her way over to the living room, closely followed by Finn.

They sat down on the couch and Clarke poured the alcohol, she picked up one glass and passed it to Finn, then she picked up her own glass and drunk it immediately. Finn sat and watched as she poured herself another glass.

"Either drink or get out," Clarke slurred, the moonshine taking effect.

"What's got you so wound up," Finn asked, finally taking his first. Clarke began to tell him about the funeral and her argument with Sasha. She couldn't understand why she was telling him her problems. After several minutes of complaining about the funereal, she was cut off by Finn's lips crashing against hers. Clarke pulled away and looked at Finn's hurt expression.

"Listen, you can be pissed that I kissed you, but we have something Clarke, you can't deny that. Right now, you need a distraction, let me be that distraction," Finn spoke, slowly leaning towards Clarke. He was right, Clarke needed a distraction. Clarke collided her lips with Finn's, she could feel his arms circling her waist, pulling her closer. Clarke thought about the first time this had happened, and how embarrassed she had been when Raven had walked in. She pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on how Finn's hands were now resting on her thighs and were slowly moving upwards.

Clarke pulled away once she heard a knock on the door, Finn pulled her close again and told her to ignore it. They continued to kiss until she heard the door unlock and someone walk in. She looked up to find Bellamy stood with his hand grasping Clarke's phone. She forgotten that she had given Bellamy an emergency key.

"I knocked, but it looks like you're busy. I'll just leave." He threw the phone on the spare seat and turned to leave.

"Bellamy, wait." Clarke removed Finn's hands and tried to stand up. Bellamy turned to face her.

"You now, I expected Collins to try and do something, but I always thought you were smart enough not to go there." Clarke stood with her mouth slightly open, she followed Bellamy out of the door, leaving Finn sat on the couch.

"Will you just stop and listen to me?" Clarke yelled. Bellamy stopped abruptly, he turned and Clarke noticed how his face was full of anger.

"Why should I? I know you're upset Clarke, but Finn Collin, really? Can you not remember what he did to you and Raven? Why are you being so stupid Clarke?" The venom in his voice and the lack of her nickname hurt more than the comments.

"You did not just call me stupid!" Clarke screamed.

"Look at what you're doing Clarke! If I hadn't walked in, you'd be half way through making one of the biggest mistakes of your life!" Clarke noticed the curtains twitching from several houses across the street.

"Who I sleep with is none of your business Bellamy. Anyway, aren't you being slightly hypocritical? How many girls have you slept with just this month, can't you class all of those girls as the biggest mistakes of your life?" Clarke's voice breaking as she yelled louder than ever before.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"You can sleep with anyone you like, but once I do it, it's the biggest scandal Ark has ever seen. And I hope everyone on this God damn street is enjoying the show!" Bellamy looked around, realising how loud they were being. He walked closer, trying to keep the rest of their argument from Clarke's neighbours.

"You can do whatever you want, it has nothing to do with me. Just think about it, do you really want to make this mistake again." Bellamy made his way over to his car but was stopped by Clarke shouting.

"Why do you even care?" Bellamy sighed and whispered to himself.

"Why do you think?" He got into his car and drove away.

Clarke walked back into the house and found Finn talking on his found, he turned and signalled that he would only be a minute. She put on a fake smile and stood at the door awkwardly. Finn put down his phone and walked to Clarke.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go into work. I tried to get out of it, I swear." Finn placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"It's fine honestly." Finn leaned in and kissed her softly. For some unknown reason, Finn's lips felt wrong against hers. He pulled away and left. Clarke's argument with Bellamy was still fresh in her mind, she recalled how disgusted he looked when he found her with Finn, and it made her feel uneasy.

The Next Day

Clarke woke the next morning still in her dress from the funeral and laid on the couch. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table.

Dad – 09:13

Morning hun, hope I didn't wake you. Would you mind getting some files I left at home for me please? I know, if I had a brain I'd be dangerous. Love you hun x

Clarke – 09:14

Of course, where are they? x

Dad – 09:14

In the kitchen somewhere. I'll tell Glass that you're coming, you won't have to sign in. Love you hun x

Clarke – 09:15

Ok, love you too x

Clarke quickly changed into some sweats but left her hair, she didn't have the energy to look nice. She jumped into her car and drove to her dads. Clarke found the files quickly and made her way to the precinct. As she pulled outside the building, Clarke noticed Bellamy's car, she hadn't thought about him working.

She took a deep breath and walked into the reception, Clarke smiled at Glass and she told her to go straight through. Clarke didn't even look when he noticed Bellamy watch her walk to her Dad's office.

"Thanks hun, I owe you one," Jake smiled when Clarke placed the folders on his desk.

"It's ok. You look swamped, I'll let you get back to it." He stood and kissed his daughter's head. Clarke walked out of the door to find Bellamy stood waiting for her.

"Can we talk?" He scratched the back of his neck, Clarke had never seen him look so nervous.

"I have nothing to say to you." She began to walk away but a hand wrapped around her arm.

"Please, Princess, I'm so sorry for what I said. Seeing you with Collins just made me angry, he doesn't deserve you." Clarke broke away, anger rising within her.

"Don't you dare call me that! Stay away from me!" Clarke screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the precinct, including her father. Clarke sped out of the room. Bellamy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"May I have a word?" Jake spoke quietly. The men walked into his office and Jake shut the door.

"Sir, that wasn't what it looked like." Bellamy said scared that he was about to lose his job. Jake sat down and gestured for Bellamy to do the same. Bellamy obliged.

"I understand, would you like to tell me what has happened between the two of you." Bellamy winced, how was he supposed to tell his boss that he found his daughter in a compromising position with the person he despised the most?

"We had a disagreement, that's all Sir." Bellamy attempted not to look nervous.

"I know that there's something else, but if you don't want to want to tell me, then I understand," Jake smiled. Bellamy nodded and stood to leave.

"Bellamy, if you truly care about my daughter the way I think you do, then you may want to try harder to apologise." Bellamy could feel himself beginning to blush.

"Clarke and I are just friends, Sir. Nothing more." Jake laughed and began to look through his files.

"If you say so." Bellamy walked out of the Captain's office and picked up his phone from his desk. He decided to text Clarke.

I really am sorry Clarke, please forgive me. Meet me at the Drop Ship at 5. If you turn u and tell me you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand. But if you don't, I won't give up. Please Clarke, I can't lose you x


	6. The Day Of The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so amazing, I'm overwhelmed with how much you like the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.

Chapter Six - Day of the Crash

Clarke paced back and forth, the noise of her sneakers slowly driving Lexa, her internship leader, insane. She had been trying to think of a way to get Wells to talk to for the past hour. So far, nothing.

"For the love of God Clarke, stand still or take off your shoes before I beat you with them!" Clarke stooped to look at Lexa. She smiled apologetically and sat down at her desk.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." Clarke tried to look over the medical notes for a young woman named Charlotte, she'd recently been observing her case; Lexa believed that Charlotte may have a heart condition, but they were still waiting on the results from her recent scan.

"Wells?" Clarke looked up and Lexa continued.

"It's a small town Clarke, I heard what happened at the party." Lexa smiled weakly.

"I know this is extremely unprofessional, but what should I do?" Clarke realised how desperate she sounded.

"I think you need to go on your lunch break and relax Clarke. Try and get your mind off of it for longer than thirty seconds." Clarke nodded and made her way towards the canteen.

She picked up a salad and sat at the only empty table. Clarke tried to get her mind off of Wells but failed, she decided to call Bellamy for advice. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Nope, what's up Princess?" Clarke heard him yawn in the background, but ignored it.

"What should I do about Wells?"

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No, I obviously haven't called hi seventeen times, filled his voicemail box, and texted him thirty two time. God, Blake, why didn't I call you earlier?" Clarke's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why is it every time we speak, you insult me? You know you love me." Bellamy could practically hear Clarke's eyes rolling.

"If you're not going to help…"

"What do you want me to say Clarke?"

"I don't know? I just need a way for him to talk to me."

"Well if you show up at his house, then he can't ignore you. Didn't you say you had a key?"

"Yes, but that's a bit extreme, just letting myself into the house. I'm sure he'll answer at some point."

"Ok Princess, if you think that'll work."

"Thanks, Bellamy. I'll let you get back to work."

"I'm not at work, I'm on nights. Do you ever listen when I talk?" The yawn from earlier finally made sense.

"Wait, did I wake you up?"

"Sort of, but it doesn't…"

"Why didn't you tell me you idiot? I'm hanging up now. Bye." Clarke put down the phone and continued to think of ways she could get Wells to answer. Maybe Bellamy was right? What was she thinking, Bellamy Blake is never right?

After work finally finished, Clarke decided to take Bellamy's advice and drove to Wells'. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, he stared at the hose but she was too nervous to go in.

 

**Clarke – 17:56**

**Why do I ever listen to you? I can't do this!**

 

Clarke decided that she would only go in the house once Bellamy answered. He did… Twenty five minutes later.

 

**Bellamy – 18:21**

**Your timing sucks. First of all, you wake me up, then you text me when I'm in a briefing and I've forgot to turn my phone on silence. It's like you're infatuated with me ;)**

 

Her phone buzzed again.

 

**Bellamy – 18:21**

**Oh, and of course you can. It's my amazing plan, what could go wrong?**

 

**Clarke – 18:22**

**Famous last words ;)**

 

Clarke exited the car and made her way over to the door, she used her emergency key and opened the door. The house was submerged in darkness, Clarke could make out a silhouette in the corner of the room.

"You've been sat out there for almost half an hour, I was about to call the police and have you arrested for stalking," Wells' voice deeper than usual.

"Trying to make your electricity bill cheaper?" Clarke joked, hoping the humour would ease the tension.

"I was hoping that if no one saw any lights, I would be left alone. Apparently, I was wrong." Wells stood and turned on the lights. Clarke scanned the room and saw several boxes with Sasha's name written on the sides. Wells moved to sit down again, Clarke mirrored him.

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts, I got worried."

"I didn't know what to say." Clarke looked at Wells' face and saw that he had been crying.

"What do you mean? I didn't know what to say you after what I did, I…" Wells cut her off.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I was just shocked that you didn't say anything about it to me. The only reason I said those things is because I was angry at Sasha. I know that's no excuse but I really am sorry, I just hope that you can forgive me," Wells' voice breaking as he spoke. Clarke stood up and walked over to Wells, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She could feel him shaking as he sobbed in her arms.

One hour later, Clarke had watched Wells slowly become intoxicated and cry over pictures of him and Sasha. She looked at her phone and noticed a text from Bellamy.

 

**Bellamy – 19:46**

**Either the silence means that you and Wells have made up or you're dead…**

 

Clarke looked over at Wells and noticed that he was now looking through Sasha's social media, she took this opportunity to go into the kitchen and call Bellamy.

"Wow, your timing has improved, I just started my break. Oh and congratulations on not being dead," Bellamy said as he answered the phone.

"Thanks, I think. Things actually went well, we talked things out and now I'm sat watching him stalk Sasha online." Clarke opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, hoping she could convince Wells to drink it.

"A typical Monday night then." Clarke heard mumbling coming from Bellamy's end.

"Clarke, your dad wants to talk to you, I'll pass you over…" She heard the phone being passed to her dad.

"Hey, hun, Bellamy said that you and Wells are talking again."

"Yeah, things seem to be getting better." Clarke heard a loud bang come from the living room.

"Dad, I have to go, tell Bellamy I'll talk to him later. Love you." Before Jake could answer, she hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Clarke found Wells stomping around the room talking on the phone, his laptop awkwardly laid on the floor.

"Sasha, you have to talk to me…"

"Please, I need to see you…"

"Sasha, I love you…"

"Are you at home?"

"I'm coming over…" Clarke's eyes widened.

"Now…" Wells ended the conversation and put the phone in his pocket. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and made his way to the door. Clarke stopped in front of him, blocking the exit.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." Clarke stuck out her hand and gestured for him to pass her the keys.

"What are you doing Clarke?"

"If you're adamant that you need to see Sasha right now, I'm not going to stop you, but I am going to drive you. If I let you walk out of that door and drive drunk and you get into an accident and die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Now hand me the keys Wells." Clarke smiled, hoping to make Wells agree to her driving.

"Fine, but don't drive like my Grandma please like you usually do," Wells winked. The pair walked out of the house and into Wells' car.

 

**At The Other Side of Town**

"Mom, I've looked on the internet and this condition isn't even that serious." Charlotte Harton, in her final year of high school, was diagnosed with a serious heart condition earlier in the day. Her mother was worried, but Charlotte didn't care.

"Charlotte, you heard what the commander said, you have to slow down, take your medication and stop driving." This was the fifth consecutive hour that they has argued over the diagnosis.

"There is no way I'm giving up driving, you and dad just bought me new car, why should I have to give it up?"

"It's not safe for you to be driving, you could have a seizure at any minute, and if you're behind the wheel, you could die." Charlotte's mother's eyes were filled with tears, but Charlotte didn't care.

"A woman on the internet said that she hasn't even had any seizures and she still drives, she isn't dead." Charlotte was becoming frustrated.

"You're not her Charlotte!" Charlotte grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

"Charlotte, don't you dare…" Her mother shouted after her. Charlotte answered once she was in her car.

"Watch me." Charlotte started the car and drove, not caring where she went, she needed something to take her mind off of her heart. However, that's all she could think about, so much so, she didn't notice that she was slowly moving over to the other side of the road, and she didn't notice how she was about to crash into an oncoming car, until it was too late.


	7. Arguments

Chapter Seven – Arguments

When Clarke finally made it home, she found Octavia waiting on her porch. Clarke unlocked the door and made her way inside, followed by Octavia. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water for her and Octavia.

"Why did my brother look like he was going to kill me last night?"

"Maybe because he's a dick," Clarke whispered, hoping Octavia wouldn't hear.

"Oh, so you're the reason. Why wasn't that my first guess? What happened?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Clarke…"

"We had an argument, that's it."

"Over what?"

"Finn."

"Why were you arguing over Finn, you haven't spoken to him in months?" Clarke looked at the floor and Octavia's eyes widened.

"Clarke, what did you do?" Clarke looked up and saw the glare Octavia was currently giving her. Clarke recalled the events of the previous night, Octavia's expression never changing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. The next time you see each other, you'll be back to normal I'm positive." Clarke winced. Octavia sighed.

"You've seen him today haven't you?" Clarke nodded.

"Let me guess, things didn't go so well?" She shook her head.

"I sort of yelled at him in the middle of the precinct, and in front of my Dad," She winced.

"Clarke! He could've lost his job!" Octavia yelled, Clarke thought that she only reserved that volume for her brother. Apparently, she was wrong.

"He hasn't, I don't think." Clarke's phone buzzed, before she could read it, Octavia reached for the phone. She watched as her best friend read the message.

"Well it seems as though he hasn't lost his job, so you're forgiven." Octavia smirked as she passed the phone back to Clarke.

 

**Bellamy -11:02**

**I really am sorry Clarke, please forgive me. Meet me at the Drop Ship at 5. If you turn up and tell me you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand. But if you don't, I won't give up. Please Clarke, I can't lose you x**

 

Clarke locked her phone and placed it on the counter, she took a sip of her water and watched as Octavia waited for her reaction.

"So, how's Lincoln?" Octavia's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? My brother just practically confessed his love for you and you want to talk about Lincoln!" Octavia shrieked.

"Your brother didn't confess his love for me, he was just apologising for calling me stupid." Clarke stood and walked into the living room, turned on the TV and sat down. Octavia walked in, stole the remote and turned off the TV.

"Clarke, tell me you're going. Tell me I don't have to drag you there myself."

"He hurt me Octavia, apart from Wells, Bellamy was always the one person that I knew I could call if I had a problem, now I feel like if I call him, he'll judge me." Clarke sighed. Octavia took Clarke's hands in her own.

"Bellamy's not like that, and I know that you always think I'm joking when I say this, but Bellamy loves you. Like the text said, you can go to the Drop Ship and tell him that you want nothing more to do with him, it'll probably kill him, but he'll survive," Octavia smiled.

"I don't know." Clarke sat back in her chair and stared at her hands. She heard Octavia's phone buzz.

"Clarke, I've got to go. Lincoln needs me to look at one of his paintings what he's not sure about. Don't forget, five o'clock." Octavia stood and began to leave.

"Octavia, your brother only loves me as a friend," Clarke shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that." She left. Clarke wondered when people would stop telling her that the eldest Blake loved her, even her own father was adamant that he did. She would always remember having lunch with her Dad in his office, when Bellamy walked in the door. After he left, Jake had asked if there was anything going on between the pair. Clarke didn't understand why, but throughout the rest of the hour, she had tried to sneak quick glances at the officer, only to find him glancing at her. Clarke had started to think that maybe everyone was right, that was until she left to go back to the hospital and she heard him agreeing with Murphy that she got special treatment from everyone in the town. At least, that's what she thought she had heard. Murphy did in fact say that she received special treatment, but Bellamy had sarcastically agreed and told him to say it to her face to see how she felt.

Clarke spent the next hour contemplating whether she should go and talk to Bellamy, she read the text seven more times before she finally decided to go.

 

_**17:00 – The Drop Ship** _

Bellamy had been sat in the Drop Ship for thirty minutes, and as every minute passed, he convinced himself that Clarke wasn't going to show up. He was vibrating, he put it down to nerves, not the four cups of coffee he had drunk whilst waiting for the blonde to show up or stand him up.

The bell on the door chimed and Bellamy glanced over, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Clarke stood looking around. Their eyes met and Bellamy stood as Clarke walked towards him.

"I didn't think you were going to show," Bellamy smiled.

"Your sister convinced me." Clarke sat down and Bellamy slowly did the same.

"I'm really hoping you're not going to say that this is the last time I'm going to see you, because I don't think I can cope without you." Bellamy sat awkwardly in his chair; Clarke didn't respond and her face never faltered.

"Clarke, please say something."

"You said that if I turned up and said that I wanted nothing more to do with you, you'd understand. Is that true?" Clarke spoke, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, but…"

"So how would it work?" She asked.

"What?"

"How would it work, if I wanted nothing more to do with you, how would we deal with group functions? Would I get to go to one and you avoid it and vice versa? It's a small town Bellamy, we'd see each other at some point; how would it work then? Would we just treat each other like strangers?" Bellamy was speechless, she had really thought about this.

"Did you say that so you wouldn't have to see me again after what happened?" Bellamy found that he had somehow forgotten how to form a sentence.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid." He spoke. Clarke sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone, especially my Dad." Bellamy felt a though he could finally breathe again.

"It's fine."

"It's not Bellamy, if my Dad thought that you'd done something to me, he would've fired you there and then…" Bellamy reached across the table and held Clarke's hands.

"I didn't lose my job, your Dad would never fire me, he loves me too much," Bellamy smirked.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to believe that," Clarke laughed.

The pair talked and laughed for what felt like hours, Clarke felt happy for the first time since the accident, and it was because of Bellamy. As they stood to leave, Clarke received a text.

 

**Finn – 18:32**

**So I was thinking, tomorrow night we could continue where we left off last night, before we were rudely interrupted by Blake. You know you want to ;) x**

 

"Who's that?" Clarke looked up to find Bellamy staring at her intensely.

"No one." She tried to put on a fake smile, but Bellamy saw through it. He grabbed her phone before she could stop hm. Bellamy felt his stomach drop as he read the text.

"You're not seriously thinking about this are you?" His body tensing at the thought of it.

"Not this again, I refuse to have this argument more than once." Clarke took back her phone and walked away from the eldest Blake.

"I don't want to have this argument again either," Bellamy said, whilst chasing after her.

"Then don't judge me." Clarke turned.

"You really are thinking about going back to him aren't you?" Clarke didn't know what to say, she hadn't even thought about Finn in hours.

"I don't know?" Bellamy wiped his hand over his face.

"Don't make this mistake Clarke, please," He sighed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't." Bellamy turned quickly and tried to walk away.

"See, you can't even tell me one reason why!" She yelled. Bellamy took a deep breath, it was now or never. He turned and walked towards her. Before Clarke could question what he was doing, his lips were on hers, and she didn't know how to react. His hands cupped her cheeks, and after a few seconds, he pulled away. Bellamy leaned and whispered in her ear.

"That's why." Once again, he turned and left, and she let him. Clarke never believed what everyone said, but now she was starting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think.


	8. The Crash

Chapter Eight – The Crash

_**Flashback** _

Clarke could see the flashing blue lights, someone was finally going to help them. Them. Wells. She tried so desperately to look to her right to meet Wells' calm eyes to reassure her that they were going to be fine. Clarke couldn't move, she was trapped. Panic filled her body and screams filled the air, but they weren't hers. The sound of Wells squirming in his seat, trying to escape, made her blood curdle. He was so helpless and so was she.

"Miss, we're going to get you out of here, just hold on." The sound of the male's voice pulling her out of her trance.

"You've got to help him, he's hurt, please help him," Clarke cried. She still couldn't move, she still couldn't see Wells.

"What's your name, miss?" Clarke could hear the car door being pulled from its hinges.

"Clarke, but you need to help Wells, help him first." She was reluctantly freed from the car and pulled towards the ambulance. Simple medical tests were done and questions were asked, but Clarke couldn't concentrate, Wells' screams still filled the air.

She looked down and saw her clothes covered with blood, her blood. Clarke was used to it, she was training to be a doctor after all, but seeing her own blood leaving her body was a different feeling.

Clarke watched as a body was rolled passed her, covered with a black body bag, the driver of the other car. She felt as though her head was too heavy for her body, and before she could say anything, she fell to the floor.

When Clarke opened her eyes, she found that she was a bright, white room. She tried to sit up, but a pain in her side prevented her.

"Hey, hun. How you feeling?" Jake rubbed his eye and smiled dearly at his daughter.

"Like I've just woken up with the world's worst hangover," Clarke joked. Jake's eyes moved from Clarke's to the corner of the room, she followed his eyes and found Bellamy asleep in the corner.

"I thought that only family members were allowed?" Clarke listened as Bellamy snored quietly, his mouth slightly open.

"Well according to Blake, you're together." Clarke snapped her head back towards her father.

"We are not together," Clarke hissed. She heard Bellamy move in his chair, but when she looked he was still asleep.

"I know, he made that perfectly clear. He just wanted to make sure you were alright." Clarke turned back to her father. She could see he was holding something back. That's when she remembered why she was in the white room. Wells.

"Where's Wells? I want to see Wells." Clarke tried, once again, to sit up, Jake tried to stop her. Her heart monitor began to beep uncontrollably.

"Clarke, you need to rest." Jake panicked as Clarke tried to remove her wires.

"No, I need to see Wells. Why won't you let me see him?" Clarke yelled. Bellamy finally woke and looked around to find Clarke trying to stand.

"Clarke, you need to calm down." Bellamy tried frantically to stop Clarke from harming herself anymore, he wrapped his muscular arms around her fragile body. Clarke turned to face him.

"Tell me where Wells is and I'll stop!" She yelled. Clarke heard the footsteps of nurses coming to stop her. Jake put up his hand to stop them from coming any further.

"He didn't make it." Her father's voice full of sorrow. Clarke looked at her father and noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

"You're lying!" Clarke screamed.

"I'm so sorry." Jake's head dropped to look at the floor. She turned to look at the eldest Blake, whose arms were still encasing her body.

"Bell…" She whispered. He nodded.

Clarke couldn't remember the last time she cried, she never cried, she believed it made her weak, but this time she didn't care. Tears streamed down her face and her body shook as she sobbed into Bellamy's chest.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok," Bellamy whispered in her ear as they rocked back and forth as he rubbed small circles on her back. She cried for hours, and Bellamy left her side. Jake had been told that Thelonious had finally made it to the hospital and excused himself to go and speak with his friend. Clarke finally fell to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

 

**The Next Day**

Clarke woke to find Lexa looking at her chart at the bottom of the bed, she stirred and caused Lex to look up from the file.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke." Clarke had never heard the commander's voice so small.

"Where's my Dad?"

"He and Bellamy went to get coffee."

"Bellamy's still here?"

"It took your Dad about ten minutes to persuade him to leave you. He seems really nice Clarke." Clarke tried to smile.

"Thanks." The girls turned when they heard footsteps and saw Bellamy entering the room holding a coffee and a bottle of water.

"Hey doc, don't worry the coffee is for me." Lexa smiled, she turned, said goodbye to Clarke and left.

"If you want a drink, I won't tell," Bellamy smirked. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and handed Clarke the bottle of water.

"Where's my Dad?" She lifted the bottle to her lips and winced as her side filled with pain.

"Abby just arrived, your Dad's talking to her." He smiled.

"Bell, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Princess." Bellamy reached for her hand and their fingers intertwined.

"What happened? I mean the accident. How did he, um, you know?" Clarke could feel the tears starting to form.

"The other driver, she wasn't supposed to be behind the wheel. Apparently she'd had an argument with her mom just before she went out, they said that she wasn't concentrating on the road and didn't noticed your car coming towards her. You tried to swerve but she hit you anyway, the car kept going and you ended up hitting a tree, the other driver's car flipped. It wasn't your fault Clarke, it wasn't anyone's fault." Bellamy stroked her hand and continued to speak.

"When you swerved, the angle of the car meant that Wells' side took most of the impact of the crash. Wells had a lot of internal damage. The hospital… They tried everything they could Clarke, but it was too late. I'm so sorry." Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The other driver, who was she?"

"Charlotte Harton." Clarke felt her stomach drop, she had been working on Charlotte's case the day of the accident.

"Lexa told me you knew her." Bellamy continued to stroke her hand but avoided looking at her face. They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, he never let go of her hand.

"You know you don't have to stay, I'll be fine if you want to go home." Clarke smiled.

"Are you trying to tell me to go home, Princess?" He smirked.

"Well I'm feeling a bit tired so I don't want you to just sit here whilst I sleep, it's a little creepy."

"Well when you put it that way…" Bellamy laughed.

"Plus, you're starting to smell bad," She joked. Bellamy released her hand and pushed it away playfully, Clarke realised that she missed the warmth of his hand.

"Thanks for the lovely comments, Princess. I'm still coming back later though, Octavia would never forgive me if I didn't' make sure that you're ok." Bellamy rose from his seat, leant down and kissed her forehead. Clarke blushed.

"I'll see you later?" Clarke nodded. Bellamy left the room and Clarke let her eyes close, but she couldn't fall to sleep. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes, expecting to find her father, to find Finn Collins, holding a bouquet of flowers and an envelope.

"I heard about the accident, I wanted to make sure that you're doing ok. I've been waiting for Blake to leave, he doesn't know when he's outstayed his welcome." He was smiling brightly at her.

"You need to leave." Clarke hissed. Finn walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"Clarke, please don't be like this. I…"

"We slept together once, we talked twice before that night, why do I mean so much to you?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, you're an amazing woman…"

"Leave."

"Clarke, please…"

"Leave."

"Fine, but at some point, you'll want to speak to me, and I'll be waiting." He stood and left. Clarke couldn't help but laugh at how strange he sounded. She knew that there was no possibility of her getting any sleep, so she opened the laptop her father had brought her and decided to look at the local news.

 

**MAYOR'S SON KILLED IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT**

**Wells Jaha, son of Mayor Thelonious Jaha, passed away on Tuesday night after being involved in a tragic car accident. The young teacher was taken to Ark Memorial Hospital, but sadly passed away in the late hours of the night. Clarke Griffin, childhood friend and driver of Jaha's car, escaped the crash with few injuries, involving a piece of metal lodged in her side, and is currently receiving treatment at Ark Memorial, where Griffin is a also trainee doctor.**

 

Clarke shut her laptop quickly and cried uncontrollably. Her cries filled the room. She couldn't help but think that she was the one who was driving, she crashed the car, but she lived and he didn't. For the second night in a row, Clarke cried herself to sleep. Her best friend was gone, and it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, school has been hectic and I had cold once again. I'm hoping I can get a new chapter up once a week. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you're all amazing, keep commenting :)


	9. Nightmare Phone Call

Chapter Nine – Nightmare Phone Call

Clarke felt sick as he looked at the site of the crash, the car had been removed but there was still blood on the ground, mist was floating around close to the ground. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, Clarke lifted her arm to wipe away the tears with her sleeve, but the sleeve was covered in blood, she was covered in blood. Clarke heard a twig snap and her head shot up. Wells was stood in front of her, his white shirt drenched in blood and his eyes full of hatred.

"You did this, you killed me. Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Please, Wells, I was paying attention. I'm sorry."

"How do you feel, knowing you killed two people, or did you forget that Charlotte even existed?"

"Of course not, I…"

"Admit it, you killed us, even Bellamy agrees." Clarke turned to find Bellamy stood avoiding looking at her. The crash scene was gone and she was now standing in the car park where they had first kissed.

"Bellamy..."

"Please, don't." Clarke realised that Bellamy couldn't see her and there was someone else with them.

The mysterious man walked over to Bellamy, pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Clarke screamed and ran over to Bellamy, she tried to touch him but something was stopping her, she felt something wrap around her.

When she looked up, the car park was gone and Clarke saw her Dad tied to a chair. She watched a two men punched and kicked him over and over again, she couldn't help him. Clarke screamed but they never topped, the ropes around her kept her from saving him.

Clarke suddenly felt as though she could move again and she dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands.

"Clarke, are you ok babe?" She looked up to find Finn stood in yet another room.

"What's going on Finn?" She rose from the floor. Before he could answer the door opened and Raven walked in. The young brunette walked over to Finn, pulled out a knife and stabbed him. Clarke' jaw dropped and the girl turned to face her.

"Your turn, Clarke." She turned to run away but she found she was back at the scene of the crash. Wells slowly walked towards her holding the piece of metal that was once lodged in her side.

"Join me, Clarke." Wells stopped in front of her, she tried to back away but found she couldn't move.

"Wells, please don't do this," Clarke cried.

"You won't have to feel guilty anymore." Wells stepped forward again.

"Wells…" The floor began to split and Clarke fell through the gap. She really was in hell.

Clarke woke up screaming, her bed covers clung to her body as she sweated. She tried to calm her breathing and forget watching the people she cared about die, her body was still shaking. Clarke turned to reach for her glass of water but noticed that it was empty. She grabbed the glass and walked downstairs and hoped she would calm down soon.

After several gulps of her drink, Clarke's body stopped shaking. Clarke recalled her nightmare, Bellamy's lifeless body, being unable to help her father, Raven killing Finn and Wells telling her to join him, she needed to speak to someone about it. Clarke walked back to her room and picked up her phone from the bed side table.

 

**Clarke – 03:51**

**You awake?**

 

Minutes later, he answered.

 

**Bellamy – 03:54**

**Yeah, I can't sleep. Are you ok?**

 

**Clarke – 03:55**

**Can I call you?**

 

**Bellamy – 03:56**

**Sure**

 

She dialled the familiar number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hi."

"Hi," he yawned.

"I know it's late, but I just need to speak to someone. I know I didn't answer you earlier, but…"

"Clarke, you're rambling," he laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Clarke, was there a point to this phone call, although I am enjoying hearing your voice." She could hear him smirking.

"I had a nightmare. I know it sounds childish but it scared me." Clarke heard him moving on the other end of the phone.

"It doesn't sound childish, you were a part of the crash, it's expected that you may dream about it." Clarke noticed how concerned he sounded.

"I didn't dream about the crash."

"Oh…" Clarke sighed.

"Can you come over please? I don't want to be alone." She held her breath whilst she waited for his answer.

"Give me ten minutes." He hung up and Clarke sat on her bed, wondering whether seeing him would calm her down or whether it would be awkward. He had kissed her and she didn't say anything, she shook her head trying to escape the thoughts.

Ten minutes later, Clarke heard a knock at the front door, she made her way downstairs and braced herself to see his face. She opened the door and found him stood there. His dark curls sticking up, as though he had been running his hands through his hair, his freckles reminded her of the stars and his hands were placed in the pockets of his favourite jacket, the jacket that Clarke borrowed every time their group had gone camping.

"Hi." His voice stopped her from staring. She stepped back and let him walk in, she shut the door calmed her breathing and turned to face him.

"Thank you for this, I just needed to speak to someone." Bellamy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to thank me, Princess, I am always going to be here for you," Bellamy whispered. Clarke could feel herself beginning to cry, remembering her nightmare, she pulled away and walked quickly into the living room, followed by Bellamy. She sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands. Bellamy sat on the coffee table and placed his hands around her wrists, trying to get her to reveal her face.

"Clarke, you said you needed someone to talk to, so talk to me, please," Bellamy pleaded. She finally lifted her head to look at her.

"In the nightmare, Wells blamed me… for everything,"

"Oh, Clarke…"

"That wasn't the worst thing. My Dad was being beaten to death and I couldn't help him; Raven killed Finn and said that I was next, then Wells tried to kill me and I fell into a pit of fire." Clarke avoided telling him about his part in the nightmare, but Bellamy knew there was something else.

"You… you…" Clarke stuttered.

"I what? Clarke just tell me." He reached forward and held her hands.

"Wells said that you agreed that I killed him and Charlotte and then when I turned to face you, you were shot in the head. I watched you die Bellamy." Bellamy looked shocked.

"Say something." Bellamy leaned forward and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever blame you for Wells or Charlotte, and nothing is going to happen to me Clarke. I am never going to leave you. Octavia would have my head on silver platter if I ever did anything to hurt you," Bellamy smiled, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Do you have work in the morning?" He laughed and leaned back removing his hand from her cheeks.

"Do you ever stop worrying about my job? Your Dad won't mind if I'm few minutes late, he loves me." Bellamy moved to sit next to her.

"How many times are you going to tell me this?" Clarke joked. She was right, Bellamy always knew how to calm her down.

"Did I ever that your Dad once called me the son he always wanted?" Bellamy smirked. She stood and walked over to the kitchen.

"Be quiet, he did not." Bellamy followed her.

"How do you know he didn't, you weren't there." He sat on the counter top and watched as Clarke poured herself a drink.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if he said that, how close you are to my Dad scares me sometimes you know?" Clarke smirked. She turned and handed him a glass.

"Thanks, did I tell you that he once called us Bellarke, the boys all laughed and agreed, it took me a while to figure out what he meant. Murphy told me it was a combination of our names," He laughed.

"Yeah, Jasper made that up when he was high, Octavia thought it was hilarious." Clarke leaned against the opposite counter.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that Jasper was high." Clarke laughed.

"Oh come on, like you never knew that he and Monty get high, they've calmed down since Jasper met Maya." Clarke took a sip of her drink and noticed Bellamy staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bellamy looked at the floor his cheeks heating up.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Bellamy Blake, were you just staring at my legs?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Clarke regretted it. They still hadn't spoken about what happened in the car park, or about the kiss.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." Bellamy jumped down from the counter and placed his glass in the sink.

"I should be going." Bellamy almost reached the door before Clarke spoke again.

"Nothing happened with Finn. What happened at the funeral was a mistake and it is never going to happen again." Clarke heard Bellamy sigh, but he never turned to look at her.

"Why are you telling me this Clarke?" Clarke walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and face her. Clarke moved her hand to his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He kissed her back immediately, moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Clarke pulled away and looked up at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Clarke…" He breathed.

"Please, I need you." He nodded. Clarke removed his hand from her waist and pulled him towards her room, she forgot about her nightmare and concentrated on Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing, I love reading all your comments. I'm on holiday from school so hopefully I'll be able to write a few more chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, keep commenting :)


	10. Coping with the Nightmare

Chapter Ten – Coping With the Nightmare

Clarke woke the next morning to an arm wrapped around her waist, she immediately remembered the previous night. She was the one who called him, she was the one who asked him to stay, and now she wished that she hadn't. Clarke wormed her way out of his grip, trying not to wake him in the process; she stepped out of the room and made her way downstairs into the kitchen, she needed coffee.

A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs and braced herself to face Bellamy. He walked into the kitchen and over to Clarke, Bellamy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his bare chest.

"I thought I smelt coffee," Bellamy whispered. Clarke's body stiffened and his breath heated her ear. Bellamy pulled away and used her arm to turn her around.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Bellamy… last night shouldn't have happened. I was upset and…" Clarke stopped as Bellamy moved away and started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I tried to leave last night, but you stopped me… I should've just left." Bellamy snaps, he quickly moved back upstairs and into Clarke's bedroom, where his clothes had been scattered the night before, he was closely followed by Clarke.

"I didn't make you stay, I asked you to say, I needed you."

"No, you used me. You fucked me to make yourself feel better, the worst part is that I knew it all along, I just didn't want to admit it." Bellamy continued to pick up his clothes and put them on.

"I didn't fucking use you, Bellamy."

"Then what the hell was last night?"

"Sex, Bellamy. It was sex!"

"No shit." Bellamy finished putting on his clothes and started to make his way towards the door. Clarke turned to face him.

"Then why the hell are you complaining?"

"I don't want to have sex with you Clarke."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Bellamy ran his hands though his hair and over his face.

"Shit, no, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that I don't want to just have sex with you Clarke, I want to be with you." Bellamy stepped towards Clarke and she stepped back.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Clarke, I have been for years and I'm sick of hiding it." Silence filled the air and Bellamy spoke again.

"Say something."

"Get out," Clarke whispered.

"What?"

"I said get out!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clarke shook her head.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave, but you really need sort your shit out, you either want to be with me or you don't." Bellamy stormed out of the room, ran down the stairs, exited the house and made his way home. When he finally sat down on his couch, he took out his phone and called Miller but he didn't answer.

 

**Bellamy – 09:37**

**Miller, answer your phone, I'm going out of my mind**

 

**Bellamy – 09:49**

**Miller, seriously**

 

**Bellamy – 09:56**

**Miller!**

 

Bellamy's phone finally started to ring and he quickly picked it up.

"It's about time, I'm freaking out here. I slept with Clarke and I think I've fucked everything up." There was silence on the other end.

"Bellamy, it's Glass, the Captain needs you to come in for a shift as soon as possible." Bellamy looked at his phone and cursed himself for not checking the caller ID.

"I'm sorry Glass, I didn't realise who called. Can you please not mention what I said to Jake please?"

"We'll talk when you get here Officer Blake." Bellamy recognised the voice instantly, Jake Griffin, the father of the girl he had just slept with and his boss. He heard footsteps on the other end and waited to speak to Glass.

"Bell, I'm sorry, you were on speaker, you just started talking and I didn't know what to do." Bellamy sighed.

"It's fine Glass. Tell me, how pissed did he look?"

"Good luck, Bell." He squirmed.

Bellamy changed and tried not think of all the possible ways that Jake could kill him. By the time he reached the precinct, he'd painfully thought of twenty three ways his boss could kill him. He walked through the reception, receiving a sympathetic look from Glass, and walked over to his desk.

"Officer Blake, can I see you in my office please?" Jake spoke from his office door. Bellamy stood and walked over to the Captain's office, trying to control his breathing. Jake closed the door and motioned for Bellamy to sit down.

"Sir, I am so sorry for what you heard, I…"

"Bellamy, calm down, you're not in trouble." Jake sat down opposite him.

"So… you slept with my daughter?" Bellamy could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Yes, but…" He didn't know what to say.

"But what?"

"I told her that I love her and she told me to leave." His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Wow." Jake leaned back in his chair and stared at the man opposite him.

"Yeah, so… yeah."

"Did you mean it?" Bellamy looked up to face Jake.

"Of course I did."

"Hey, there's no need to get defensive, I was just wondering." Bellamy panicked.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Come on Bellamy, stop with the sir, it makes me feel ancient." They laughed.

"Sorry, Jake."

"What are you going to do about Clarke then? She's about as stubborn as her mother so it'll have to be something good."

"What are you talking about, Jake?"

"When I found out that Abby and I were having a baby girl, I was determined that I was going to be the type of father who would think that no man would be good enough for his daughter. Then you had to go and change all of that didn't you Blake. When they were little, I always thought that Wells and Clarke would get together, but then Clarke introduced me to you, the boy she couldn't stand, and I knew that you two were something." Jake smiled. Bellamy was taken aback, he knew that Jake had always been fond of him, but he never knew why.

Bellamy can still remember the day he decided to join the police. He had been helping Clarke with her history homework when Clarke got a phone call to turn on the local news, they both sat and watched Jake on screen after he'd arrested the most famous murderer in Ark history. Bellamy watched as Jake was praised by the press and the locals but he wasn't fazed by the attention. Bellamy was still at the Griffin residence when Jake returned home, he walked over to Clarke, gave her a kiss on the cheek then patted Bellamy on the shoulder. Jake always worked to keep his town safe, not for the praise and promotions. Bellamy decided that day that he wanted keep people safe, like he had with his sister when they were younger. When Bellamy finally qualified to be an officer, Jake was more than happy to offer him a place at his precinct, he had given up field work after having surgery on his back and became the Captain. Now here he was, sat in his office talking about his love for his daughter.

"Clarke doesn't feel the same, she made that pretty clear," Bellamy sighed.

"Technically, she didn't say that, Bellamy. She just told you to leave, she's still upset over Wells."

"Jesus, I really am an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"She called me at about three this morning upset, she's had a nightmare about Wells blaming her for his and Charlotte's death. She said something about me and you dying and she couldn't stop it. I've freaked her out haven't I?" Bellamy rested his head in his hands.

"Bellamy, she'll come round. I promise. Just don't give up on her." Bellamy looked up to see Jake smiling.

"I better get to work." Bellamy stood to leave.

"Thanks, Jake."

"It's ok son." Bellamy smiled as he left Jake's office.

Bellamy saw that he had a message on his phone.

 

**Miller – 10:34**

**Sorry, I was with Harper, everything ok?**

 

**Bellamy – 11:01**

**Yeah, everything's going to be fine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry for the long wait, revision has taken over my life. In a few week I should be able to post more chapter. Please keep commenting and leaving kudos :)


	11. Moving On

Chapter Eleven – Moving On

The Drop Ship was one of the places to be in Ark, it was home to the best coffee available in the town. Octavia finally had a break, even though she owned the Bunker, it didn't mean she was going to let anyone else do all the hard work and gain the credit. She scanned the room and noticed Lincoln, Murphy, Emori and Monty sat in their booth in the secluded corner of the coffee shop, she walked forward and pecked Lincoln on the cheek and sat down next to him. The group were joined shortly by Monty and Jasper, who had decided to take an early break, and Miller.

"Hey O, have you spoke to Bellamy today?"

"No, why? Is he ok?" Octavia spoke.

"I don't know? He called me six times this morning, then when I texted him back, he said everything was going to be fine." Miller took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"My brother everyone, mysterious as fuck." She laughed.

The doorbell rang and the group's blonde best friend walked in, over to the counter and asked for a bottle of water. Her workout gear clinging to her body with sweat.

"Is that Clarke?" Murphy questioned. The group turned to glance at the counter.

"Shit." Octavia whispered.

"What?"

"She's jogging, she only jogs when she's extremely stressed." Raven answered.

"This has something to do with my brother, I can feel it."

Clarke smiled at the cashier as she turned to leave. Octavia looked over at Raven and they both rose to follow their friend.

"Clarke, wait up, you know I can't run fast!" Raven panted as she tried to keep up with the two girls. The blonde turned to face them both.

"Why is your brother such an idiot?" Clarke breathed.

"Ha, knew it, pay up Reyes."

"We didn't bet on anything, Blake. Clarke, please tell us what's wrong before Octavia tries to rob me."

"O, please don't be mad."

"Why would I be…Oh my God, you slept with my brother?" Octavia squealed.

"Ok ladies, let's move this conversation off of the street, people are beginning to stare." The three girls made their way over to Raven's car and Octavia said where to go, but Clarke didn't hear.

"Clarke, I'm not mad, a little grossed out at the thought of it, but I'm not mad. It's about time you two got your shit together."

"He told me he loves me." The car jolted and Clarke clung to her seatbelt, her pulse increasing slightly. Raven started the car again.

"Sorry, my knee jammed. Bellamy 'I'm scared of commitment' Blake told you he loves you? What did you say?"

"I told him to leave." Octavia began laughing.

"Octavia, it's not funny. The man I love told me he loves me and I told him to leave." The car came to an abrupt stop and Clarke couldn't stop a scream from escaping her mouth. She looked up and noticed Octavia and Raven staring at her.

"Raven, what the fuck? You need to get that knee sorted."

"I'm sorry, Clarke, but you just said that you love him."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did! You said 'the man I love', you do love him!" Octavia shrieked. The sound of car horns gave Clarke the excuse to change the subject.

"Raven, start the car, you're about to cause a pile up." Raven started the car and continued to drive down the street until they reached the Bunker.

"Why are we here?"

"Indra's checking the new stock and I was heading back here after coffee. This doesn't mean that this conversation is over young lady." Octavia smiled as she jumped out of the car. Raven turned to face Clarke in the back seat.

"So, you and the eldest Blake then." Raven smirked. Clarke could feel her the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Not really, I've messed it up thoroughly." She moved further back in her seat, wishing the conversation would end.

"I doubt it, Griffin. That man has loved you for years, he's not going to stop just because you told him to leave." The brunette smiled. The passenger side door swung open to reveal Octavia looking flushed and stressed.

"The order's been screwed up, I wanted fifty of each dress in every size, and they've sent five hundred of each. What am I supposed to do with five hundred of the same dress in twenty different sizes? I own a boutique, not a superstore!" Clarke stifled a laugh and exited the car, grabbing Octavia's arm and smiling sweetly.

"Come on, let's see what we can do." Raven followed them slowly. The three girls walked into the Bunker to find almost every inch of the room covered in boxes, full of dresses.

Clarke could just make out Indra in the back of the store arguing on the phone. She turned to the youngest Blake and watched as she ran her hands through her hair, Clarke couldn't help but think of how she must have picked up the trait from Bellamy. Indra made her way through the store and to Octavia.

"Ok, apparently there's nothing they can do about it, so we're stuck with all of this stock. We have to sell it somehow."

"Never mind that, these boxes have to be moved, Octavia. You won't sell anything if people can't get into the shop." Raven raised her hands in surrender as Octavia glared at her.

"She's right, Octavia. We need this sorting today, we can't miss another day." Indra spoke. Octavia took out her phone and began typing a message to send to the boys.

 

**Octavia – 14:21**

**I've got a problem at the bunker, need help moving boxes. Get here ASAP!x**

 

**Miller – 14:22**

**Me, Murphy, Jasper and Monty are on our way. Me and Murphy have to leave in an hour, we've got a shift x**

 

**Lincoln – 14:27**

**On my way babe x**

 

**Bellamy – 14:31**

**I'll be there as soon as I can, just waiting for Glass to print some forms then I'll head over x**

 

**Bellamy – 14:31**

**Is Clarke there?x**

 

Octavia looked up at Clarke, who was currently attempting to move boxes but struggling tremendously. She typed her answer.

 

**Octavia – 14:32**

**No x**

 

**_Half an hour later_ **

Miller, Murphy, Monty and Jasper had arrived quickly and started to attempt to move the boxes, closely followed by Lincoln. Raven had text Wick to help, but they spent most of their time watching everyone work.

Clarke was tired and began to pick up more boxes than she could possibly carry to try and get the job done. She picked up three boxes and attempted to turn around with them, but started to stumble. Hands wrapped around her arms and two of the boxes were taken from her.

"Thanks." Clarke laughed and when she looked up, she found that it was Bellamy who had stopped her from falling.

"Clarke? Octavia said that you weren't here." Clarke breathed then turned towards the back of the store.

"Octavia, you're brother's here." She watched as the smile dropped from Octavia's face and an apologetic look took over. Clarke walked passed her.

"It's fine." Clarke whispered. Bellamy walked over to his little sister, looking rather stressed.

"Tavia, what the hell? You promised me she wasn't here," He hissed.

"I didn't promise anything; you asked and I told a little white lie, you'll get over it." Octavia followed Clarke into the back room. She found the blonde on the phone.

"Mother, I said I'm on my way didn't I?" Clarke ended the call and smiled apologetically at her best friend.

"I'm needed at the hospital, can you get everything done without me?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Now Bell's here, he'll make up for Wick and Raven. I really am sorry for not telling you I texted him…"

"It's ok. I've really got to go though. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah." Clarke walked quickly passed Bellamy, trying to ignore that he was watching her leave.

**_3 hours later, at the hospital_ **

"You look exhausted, Abby." Clarke looked up to find her mother standing in the doorway of the break room.

"Lexa, is it alright if I have a word with my daughter in private?" Abby smiled, falsely. Lexa looked over to Clarke, who then nodded. The Commander left the room.

"I was surprised to get Octavia's invitation, although I'm guessing you had nothing to do with it." Abby sat opposite her daughter.

"Invitation to what?" The doctor pulled out her phone and showed Clarke the email Octavia had sent her mother.

 

**Dear Dr Griffin/Kane (I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to call you),**

**I don't know whether Clarke has told you, but I have recently had an order at the Bunker which is too large for the demand I receive. I am sure that you will have seen Clarke wearing my designs and I believe there is an opportunity that will benefit us both.**

**I have arranged a fashion show to be held in a week's time where I will sell the extra stock I couldn't possibly sell within a month. Usually, I would be quite subtle about this topic, but I'm desperate. You know quite a few wealthy people, who I have sold dresses to before, and I can get Clarke to spend more than five minutes in a room with you (hopefully).**

**I hope I haven't sounded too informal, hope to hear from you soon.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Octavia Blake**

 

"Your friend is really something," Abby laughed.

"Yeah." Abby stood to leave and Clarke did the same.

"Please tell Octavia that my 'wealthy' friends and I will attend her show, I'm looking forward to it." Clarke nodded and watched her mother leave. She pulled out her phone and called Octavia.

"Clarke, please tell me you're coming back, the delinquents are starting to get on my nerves."

"Starting? I think this is the longest you've ever gone without threatening to murder one of them," Clarke joked.

"Oh no, I've already done that, about thirty seconds after you left."

"You almost moved all of the boxes?"

"No, Jasper and Monty decided they needed a break, after twenty minutes, there's still boxes everywhere. Any chance you're not too tired and are willing to come back and help?" Octavia's voice full of hope.

"Is Bell still there?" She sighed.

"Yes, but you can work at opposite ends of the store. Please, I'm desperate." Octavia begged.

"Give me ten minutes. I guess I'll have to get used to seeing him, especially at the fashion show which my mother has conveniently been invited to," Clarke smirked.

"About that… Jasper I swear to God if you break that I will break your face, Clarke please hurry." She hung up the phone and walked to sign out.

**_The night before the fashion show_ **

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Raven complained as Octavia 'accidently' stuck yet another pin into her.

"Because you love your best friend and you want to look amazing for Wick." Raven blushed.

"When's Sasha coming in for her…?" Maya began before Emori interrupted.

"Maya…"

"It's ok, Octavia told me the other night. I don't necessarily have to speak to her, it doesn't matter anyway. Octavia needed more models so she asked Sasha, so what?"

"Clarke, your next, try this on." Octavia noticed Clarke's phone buzzing on the counter.

"Griffin, you're phone's buzzing like mad, do you want me to answer it," Raven yelled.

"No, it's probably just my mother." Clarke stepped out of the changing room and waiting for Octavia's alterations.

**_Later that night_ **

Clarke finally made it home after trying on eight dresses for the show, she had only just made it into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to find her Dad and Bellamy stood, in their uniforms, their faces stern.

"Clarke, can we come in?" Her father asked.

"Sure?" They followed Clarke over to the couch.

"Clarke, it's Sasha." Bellamy spoke softly,

"The police were called to her house early this morning, the neighbours heard a loud noise and said that they hadn't seen Sasha in days and that she hadn't been right since Wells' death." Jake looked scared to finish, he looked at Bellamy who continued to speak.

"Sasha was found dead this morning, a gunshot to the head. Clarke, Sasha committed suicide." She was in shock, the last time she spoke to Sasha was at Wells' funeral and she had said things she didn't mean.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clarke was utterly confused.

"There was a letter at her house, with your name on it. I thought you might want it." Jake handed over the note.

"Bellamy's going to stay with you a while, I hope you don't mind. I don't want you to be alone right now." Jake stood and kissed his daughter on the head. Silence filled the air as Jake left the house.

"If you want me to wait a few minutes and then leave…"

"No, please don't."

"Clarke, you don't have to do this to please your dad."

"I'm not. You could walk out of this house right now, get run over and I could never see you again and the last thing that would've happened would've been me telling you to leave again."

"Ok, Princess." Clarke couldn't help but smile at the name.

"I didn't think I'd hear you call me that again." Bellamy smiled back.

"I didn't think you'd want me to call you that again." They both sat smiling at each other.

"Mind if I get a drink?" Clarke nodded. Bellamy walked into the kitchen and Clarke followed.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me not to shriek like your sister did when she found out." Clarke breathed, Bellamy stopped pouring his drink and turned to face her.

"Ok?" Clarke stepped forward and placed her hands on his arms.

"The last conversation I had with Sasha wasn't good, and now I'm never going to get to tell her that I didn't mean it and I'm not going to make that mistake with you. I told you to leave because I was scared of admitting how I really feel. I love you Bellamy Blake, I have since I first met you and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Bellamy looked speechless.

"Are you being serious? Because if this is you messing with me I swear to God I'm going to be so pissed off." Bellamy smiled.

"I'm being serious you dork, now are you going to kiss me or…" Clarke was cut off by Bellamy's lip on top of hers, he pulled her close and Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck. She moaned as he pulled away to look at her.

"You better be sure, because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go anytime soon," Bellamy laughed.

"You know, I think I'm perfectly fine with that." Clarke smirked as she was pulled into yet another kiss. For the first time in months, everything seemed to be going right for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep leaving comments and kudos, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter :)


	12. Mother's Love

Chapter Twelve – Mother’s Love

Clarke woke the next morning, her legs tangled with Bellamy’s; she thought back to the first time she woke up like this, but this time, she didn’t feel scared. She loved Bellamy and he loved her back. Clarke turned to look at the clock and saw that it was only five a.m., she groaned as she knew that she wasn’t falling to sleep again anytime soon.

The blonde pried herself away from the tanned skin, curly hair, Greek God also known as her boyfriend and pulled on the closest shirt she could find. It wasn’t until she started to make her coffee that she noticed that it was Bellamy’s shirt that she had collected. Clarke poured the hot liquid and leaned against the counter, she glanced into the lounge and noticed the white envelope laying on the coffee table. She couldn’t help but wonder why Sasha had written a letter to her before her suicide and what she had written to her, Clarke thought about opening it but she kept changing her mind. Clarke heard the footsteps coming from the staircase and Bellamy promptly appeared.

“It’s five in the morning and you’re making coffee?” Bellamy rubbed his eyes and walked further towards Clarke.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah, my phone kept buzzing. Murphy got pissed and somehow offended Emori.”

“Ah, not good.”

“I know, his messages are a mixture of slightly depressing and disturbing.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Hmm, you coming back to bed?” Bellamy looped his arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer.

“I can’t sleep, I’m thinking about doing some revision, I’ve been a bit distracted lately.”

“I apologise that my amazingly good looks are distracting you from your studies.”

“Ha, you’re hilarious.” Clarke playfully hit his chest.

“Well if you’re revising, I’m going back to sleep. Are you sure I can’t tempt you to come back to bed with me?”

“I’m sure horn dog.”

“Damn, and I was so hoping you would, now I’ve got to go back to sleep knowing that you’re down here wearing nothing but my shirt.” He tugged on the material as Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Bed. Now.” She heard him groan as he reluctantly turned away and walked back up the stairs, Clarke waited until she heard the bedroom door close before retrieving her revision notes and her coffee and walking over to the couch.

Two hours later, Clarke was on her third cup of coffee and was on her fifth attempt of reading the sixth page of her revision notes; she couldn’t concentrate, not with Sasha’s letter staring at her constantly. Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, she rose and walked over to the door, she opened it to find her mother stood awkwardly in front of her.

“Mother?”

“Before you tell me to leave, I just want to say that I’m sorry for what I said at Wells’ funeral and I’m sorry for everything I put you through with the divorce. I know that I haven’t been the best Mother but I want to try. You’re my daughter, Clarke, and I love you.” Clarke stared at her mother and felt the tears beginning to form and she couldn’t hold them back any longer. Abby surged forward to hold her daughter as she cried and began Abby began to cry herself.

“I missed you, Mom.”

“Oh, honey, I missed you too.” The two women pulled away and laughed as they wiped away their tears. Clarke invite her Mother into her home and the two began talking, she almost forgot that Bellamy was upstairs until he made his way downstairs, shirtless.

“Clarke, you’re going to have to give me my shirt back as some…” He stopped talking once he realised Clarke wasn’t alone.

“Bellamy, Clarke never mentioned you were here.”

“Likewise.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“If you two are busy, I can come back later.”

“No, Dr Griffin, it’s fine. I have to head home anyway.”

“Please, Bellamy, call me Abby.”

“Ok, Abby. Clarke, do you need a ride to school?”

“Crap, I’m going to be late, give me a second to get changed?” Clarke stood to leave but turned to face her mother.

“How about lunch?” She noticed as a smile covered Abby’s face.

“That would be wonderful. I’ll meet you at the Drop Ship at twelve?”

“Perfect.”

“I’ll let you get dressed, I’ll see you later darling. Bellamy, nice seeing you and please tell Octavia that I’m looking forward to her show tonight.” Abby smiled as she left.

“Am I still dreaming or did you and your mother actually have a civilised conversation?”

“You’re not dreaming and I’m seriously going to be late.” Clarke began to run up the stairs but stopped once Bellamy shouted after her.

“Clarke, shirt?” She thought about shouting back that she would give him the shit after she was dressed, but she decided to tease him instead. Clarke turned and slowly started to unbutton the shirt, stifling a laugh as his mouth opened slightly. She threw the shirt at him and ran to get ready, blushing as she heard him groan.

Clarke changed and collected her belongings before walking down the stairs to meet Bellamy, he smiled as she picked up her notes and crammed them into her bag.

“Ready?” She asked, he nodded and started walking towards the door. Clarke followed and slammed into his chest as he quickly turned to face her.

“One last thing.” He leaned down and captured her lips before pulling away too soon for Clarke’s liking. He opened the door and strode out, leaving Clarke flustered as she locked the door.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Clarke asked as she fell into the passenger seat of Bellamy’s truck.

“Just a little bit.” He smirked. They sat in comfortable silence as Bellamy drove, Clarke waited until they neared the hospital before speaking.

“Are you sure you’re ok with not telling everyone?” Clarke refused to look at him as she spoke.

“Clarke, if I wasn’t ok with it, I would’ve said.”

“God, I love you, Bellamy Blake.” She turned to find him smiling at the road in front of him.

“Hmm, you’re alright I guess?” Bellamy smirked. Clarke couldn’t help but shake her head and smile.

They’d decided the previous night that telling their friends about them straight away, may not be the best thing to do. They spoke about how long it would be for Jasper to stop screaming about Mom and Dad being together, the looks from Raven and Octavia and the snide jokes from Murphy, they’d only admitted their feelings for each other less than twenty-four hours ago and they wanted some time to themselves. Bellamy pulled into the hospital car park and turned off the ignition.

“Thanks for dropping me off.” Clarke smiled.

“No problem. So I’ll see you at the show tonight?”

“Yeah, try to keep your hands off of me for longer than five minutes please?” She joked. Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her gently.

“Not possible, Princess. Now move before you’re officially late.” He laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him again before leaving the car.

Bellamy couldn’t supress his smile as he watched his girlfriend walked into the hospital, he started the car and headed home. He turned into his driveway and was surprised to find Murphy sat on his porch.

“Please tell me you have aspirin in there.” Murphy spoke as Bellamy left his car.

“Sure. You want to tell me what you said to Emori to make her so pissed at you?” The two men walked into the small house, Murphy wincing as the door slammed shut.

“You’ve got to promise that you’re not going to laugh.” He took the glass of water and painkillers from his friend and tried to sooth his head.

“I called her Mike Tyson.” Murphy squirmed.

“You’re kidding me. That’s low man.”

“I know, I’ve never seen her so angry. Why the fuck did I call her that?” He dropped his head into his hands.

“She has a face tattoo.” Bellamy spoke, Murphy lifted his head.

“I get the fucking reference, I just don’t know why I said it?”

“Well what led up to you calling her that? Tell me you didn’t just call her it out of the blue.”

“No, of course I didn’t. I got drunk and she started to tell me to slow down and we got into an argument so I said ‘well at least I don’t look like Mike Tyson’” Murphy groaned and put his head back into his hands.

“How on earth did she not kill you there and then?” Bellamy laughed.

“It’s not funny, I really screwed up, and she’s never going to take me back after this.” He groaned.

“I’m sure she will.”

“No, she won’t. I mocked her looks, yes we joked about each other’s looks, but I never should have said that. She got that tattoo to cover up her scar and I made fun of it. I love her and I made fun of the one of the things she is insecure about.” Bellamy had never heard Murphy speak with such emotion before and it scared him.

“Wow, you really do love her.” The man smiled.

“Yeah, probably not as much as you love Clarke, but it’s close.” Bellamy panicked.

“What are you talking about?” He stuttered.

“Come on, you’ve been in love with her for years. Octavia’s right, you two really are oblivious,” Murphy grinned.

“I thought this was about your messed up relationship?” Bellamy breathed, realising that his friend didn’t know about his relationship with Clarke.

“Shut up, tell me what to do.”

“Have you tried to talk to her?” Bellamy questioned.

“She won’t answer me.” The eldest Blake picked up his phone and handed it to his friend.

“She might not answer you, but she might answer me.” Murphy took the phone and smiled. He dialled the number he had memorised months ago and prayed that Emori would answer, he walked into the hallway and paced back and forth until she answered.

“Hey, Bellamy.” She spoke.

“It’s me, please don’t hang up.” He closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn’t give up on him.

“What do you want, John.”

“I’m so sorry, Emori. I know I’ve said it before, but I mean it.”

“You know, they all warned me about you John, they told me to stay away from you but I didn’t and this is what I get?” Her voice rose as she spoke.

“Emori, please?”

“What do you want me to do, John? You really hurt me last night and I can’t just forget what you said.”

“I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was saying.” Murphy pleaded.

“Everything you say when you’re drunk is what you wish you could say when you’re sober. Goodbye, John.” He could hear Emori trying not to cry.

“Emori…” The line went dead. He sunk to the floor and stared at the ground, Bellamy walked into the room and looked confused.

“She doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“She said that?” Bellamy sat next to Murphy on the ground.

“No, but it was implied. Everyone I’ve ever loved has always left me and it’s always been my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was ten, I got sick, not bad but I needed medication, we couldn’t afford it. My parents left it a few days to see if I got any better on my own, but I didn’t. My dad came into my room and told me that he’d be back soon with the medication, he held the pharmacist at gunpoint and got arrested. He was killed in jail, apparently the Murphy charm pissed some people off. My mum kicked me out when I was twelve, she said that I was the reason that her husband was six feet under, she started on the drugs and I haven’t seen her since. My Gran took care of me, but she died when I was eighteen, I’ve been alone since then. Jake stopped me from doing something stupid and talked me into becoming an officer. Then I met Emori, I was scared at first, I thought that I was going to do something stupid and she’d leave, but then a week went by and another and another and she was still here. Three months, it took me three months to lose her. What am I going to do?” Murphy’s head dropped as he recalled his past.

“You never told me any of this before.” Bellamy whispered.

“Yeah, well I didn’t think it was important.” Bellamy stared at his friend and thought of a way that he could help him.

“The fashion show.”

“What?” Murphy asked confused.

“Emori’s modelling in the fashion show tonight, you need a grand gesture to show how sorry you are.” Bellamy smiled.

“This is why everyone calls you Dad you realise that?”

“Shut up, do you want my help or not?” Bellamy rose and pulled Murphy up with him.

“Hey, maybe you can finally get with Clarke tonight, use your own advice for once.” Bellamy laughed nervously, hoping that this wasn’t Murphy’s idea of a sick joke.

 

**_12 p.m. at the Drop Ship_ **

Clarke walked into the Drop Ship and found her mother waving at her from the booth in the corner, she made her way over and accepted her mother’s hug. They both ordered and sat awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“You and Bellamy, when did that happen?” Abby spoke after the awkward silence became too much.

“Last night, he came round with Dad to tell me about Sasha.” Clarke smiled softly.

“What about Sasha?” Clarke realised that Abby hadn’t heard about the young girl.

“She died, she committed suicide.” Abby looked horrified.

“Oh, that’s awful.”

“I know.”

“It’s about time you and Bellamy finally sorted yourselves out.” Clarke was speechless.

“Oh, God.”

“How did Octavia take it?” Abby asked, sipping on her coffee.

“We haven’t told her, you’re the only one who knows.” Clarke tried not to blush.

“Why not? Everyone would be really happy for you, Clarke.” She smiled.

“It’s not that simple.”

“What’s stopping you?” Abby quizzed her daughter.

“We haven’t even been together a day, we…” She was cut off by her mother.

“Have been in love since you were teenagers.” Clarke was once again speechless.

“He has been calling you Princess since you first met, yes it may have been an offensive term to begin with, but now, he calls you it because you’re his Princess. Your father loves him and he always said that he would trust that Bellamy would always take care of you, I didn’t know what he meant until I saw how he looked at you this morning. That boy loves you Clarke and I wouldn’t be surprised if I heard him shouting it from the rooftop.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile.

“I really missed you, mom.” Abby mirrored her smile.

“I missed you too, Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished my exams!!!!! This means I can post a lot more. Please keep commenting and leaving kudos. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)


	13. Resolutions

Chapter Thirteen – Resolutions

Clarke rushed out of the hospital only to remember that Bellamy was the one who had driven her there, she’d walked to the Drop Ship at lunch time to meet her mother, but now she was stuck. She pulled out her phone seconds away from calling her Dad to ask whether he could pick her up, when her phone rang and Octavia’s named flashed on the screen.

“What’s up O?” Clarke sighed.

“I need your advice on something.”

“Ok?” She hesitated.

“Should we go ahead with the show tonight, I mean Sasha was supposed to be a part of it and now she’s…” Clarke heard her falter before ending her sentence.

“I don’t want to sound selfish Clarke but if we don’t make any money from these dresses then I’m going to lose everything, but yet I’d feel too guilty.” Clarke thought for a moment, about Octavia’s situation and Sasha’s letter sitting at home.

“How about donating some of the money to a suicide charity, it’s an option. People may say that we’re being selfish but Sasha wouldn’t want you to lose everything.”

“You see, this is why we work so well together Clarkey, you have the brains and I have the beauty.” She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at her best friend.

“Ok, O, I’ve got to go, I need to call my Dad so I can get home in time for the show.”

“Where’s your car?” Clarke panicked.

“It broke.” She groaned at how pathetic she sounded.

“It broke?”

“Down, it broke down this morning.” She grimaced and prayed that Octavia didn’t notice.

“You better not be late Griffin.” She chuckled.

“I’ll try my best.”

Clarke ended the call and called her Dad and ‘begged’ him to pick her up, she may have also promise to clean his car in return. When she finally got home, and persuaded her Dad to take her to the Bunker, she retrieved her things and hurried back outside.

She couldn’t believe her eyes when she finally reached Octavia’s store, the place had been transformed into the capital of fashion, a large catwalk split the shop in half with seats surrounding, an area had been set up to make donations and to buy any of Octavia’s stock and lights shone brightly. Clarke heard a noise coming from behind the catwalk where he assumed she was supposed to get changed, she walked behind the curtain and found Emori crying into her hands.

“Emori, are you ok?” She sat next to the other girl.

"How can I be with someone who looks at me this way?"

“What are you talking about?” Emori lifted her head.

“John, he made fun of how I look, I mean I know I look different with the tattoo but I thought he was ok with it, now I realise that he just looks at me like strangers look at me on the street, like I’m abnormal.” She watched as the tears streamed down Emori’s face.

"Murphy looks at you like you hung the moon"

"That's how Bellamy looks at you, not how John looks at me" She fought back a smile.

"I'm being serious Emori, John Murphy is an arsehole who I've known for most of my life and in all that time I've never seen him behave like this over a girl. Now I still think that Murphy is an arsehole, but not in the way I used to and that's because of you. You're good for him and in a strange way he's good for you."

It took a lot of persuading but Clarke managed to convince Emori that John truly did love her and that she shouldn’t let this stop her from doing something that she had been excited about for weeks. The two girls joined the others and began preparing to help the youngest Blake save her store and her life’s work.

 

Bellamy followed Miller and Jasper into the store and couldn’t believe how proud he was of his little sister for creating this life; he paused to read the note attached to his seat explaining how half of the money made that night would be donated in memory of Sasha and that donations were encouraged. He looked up and found pictures of all of the girls in the show wearing Octavia’s latest collection, he glanced at Clarke’s photo and groaned as he turned away scared that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he looked any longer.

“Big brother if that was you being discreet about staring at a picture of my best friend, you failed epically.” Bellamy turned to find his younger sibling smirking at him and he groaned once again.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready or something?” He took a large sip from his champagne and attempted to control his breathing, he hated lying to his sister.

“If you looked at me every once in a while, instead of Clarke, you might noticed that I am ready and that I’m going to mingle,” she joked. He grabbed another glass and took another sip.

“She has a point you know, you’re so obvious.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to the donation desk and placed a twenty dollar bill into the pot. He felt someone stand beside him and place a check in the same pot.

“Clarke informed me that you have decided not to tell anyone of your relationship and I would like you to know that I support your decision.” He glanced to his right and found Abby smiling sweetly at him.

“Thank you Dr…”

“I thought I told you to call me Abby.”

“Sorry, thank you Abby.” He heard someone walking up behind him and a hand being placed on his shoulder.

“You two seem to be getting along well.” Jake Griffin smiled at his ex-wife and placed his arm around Bellamy’s shoulders.

“Think I could have a word with you?” Bellamy nodded and followed Clarke’s father outside.

“What’s up Jake?” He noticed Jake’s expression changed.

“I know that you and Clarke are together.”

“I thought you were ok with this?” He could feel his palms starting to sweat.

“I am, but I realised that I never gave you the talk.” He stepped closer and spoke again.

“I think of you like a son Bellamy, but if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter I will make sure no ever hears from you or sees you again, do you understand me?” Bellamy nodded vigorously.

“Now that’s settled, let’s go back inside, the shows about to start.” He patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the store, Bellamy tried to make sense of what had just happened but shook his head and headed back inside once he saw the lights change.

Bellamy spent most of the fashion show trying not to be too obvious whilst watching Clarke sway her hips and smirking when she caught glimpses of his strained face. He realised once he saw Emori that Murphy was nowhere to be seen.

When the show came to end, all of the girls took the stage and soaked in the applause, the girls left the stage and Bellamy found himself drawn to Clarke when the sound of someone speaking into a microphone and saw Murphy stood on the stage.

“For those who don’t know me, I’m John Murphy and I hurt the one person who I care most about. I insulted her looks and made her feel humiliated.

"Wow, Murphy really has gone soft" He heard Miller speak from behind him.

“Jake can you give Emori the basket please?” Jake smiled as he handed Emori a basket filled with, what Bellamy could make out to be, tomatoes.

“I know it’s stupid and extremely clichéd and I know it’s highly unlikely that this will fix us but it’s a start.” Bellamy noticed how guilty Murphy looked but at the same time how fragile he seemed.

"I'm not going to do this John, this is not want I want with you, both of us getting even every time one of us messes up."

"Emori..."

"John I love you..."

"Emori..."

"But you don't have to do this, I forgive you ok, so you can get down from the stage now, please."

"Look in the bottom of the basket." Emori moved the content of the basket and found a ring box staring back at her, she looked up to find Murphy on one knee

"Fuck me.” Bellamy whispered.

"Shh later, I want to see what happens." Bellamy struggled to hold back his smirk at his girlfriend’s response.

"Yes" Emori breathed.

"I haven't even asked you yet.” Murphy’s smile spread across his face.

"Yes you arsehole." Emori jumped onto the stage and knocked Murphy onto his back, the crowd began to cheer and Bellamy glanced around to see many shocked faces at the change in Murphy’s attitude.

“John Murphy did not just get engaged before Mom and Dad.” Bellamy and Clarke simultaneously snapped their heads to face a sheepish looking Jasper.

When the excitement died down, Clarke and Bellamy found themselves staling glances from across the room even though Bellamy wanted nothing more than to be stood next to her shouting from the rooftops about his love for this girl.

“We sold the whole of the stupidly large order, even after we’ve donated half of the money we’ve made up for the error! I’m officially the best business woman ever.” He hugged his sister and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Oh and Abby agreed to double the donation on behalf of The Bunker, how great is that?” Bellamy smiled. He saw Clarke motion to the door and smirked, he smiled back.

“Listen O I’ve got to get going, congratulations on tonight, I’m so proud of you.” Octavia looked confused but then nodded her head and said goodbye.

Bellamy walked outside and found Clarke waiting inside a cab, he checked his surroundings and entered the vehicle. When they finally entered Clarke’s place, Bellamy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"I remember a certain blonde saying that she was going to fuck me later, is that blonde going to stick to her promise?" Clarke turned to face him.

"Hmm, why don't you go find her then and ask her?" She smirked and he couldn’t help but laugh.

"Shh you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't posted in so long, I got a bad case of writers block. I hope this chapter made up for it, please review and tell me what you think :)


	14. The Letter

Chapter Fourteen – The Letter

_Clarke,_

_After Wells’ death, I was told that I should see a counsellor; the first time that I went to the office there was a poster on the wall, an attempt at motivation I guess. “Having a rough day? Place your hand on your heart. Feel that? That’s called purpose. You’re here for a reason. Don’t give up.” The first time I saw that poster I hardly paid attention, but as the sessions went on, the poster stood out more. Before I made my decision, I thought about that quote and I did what it told me to do and when I placed my hand over my heart I didn’t feel purpose, I felt empty._

_I understand why you are mad at me, if I would have been honest with Wells in the first place, we never would have argued and you never would have been in that accident. Wells was the love of my life and life without him isn’t worth living. I was going to tell him about the job offer and I definitely didn’t mean to cause any tension between you and your best friend and I can’t apologise enough for the pain I caused you._

_The last time we spoke was at Wells’ funeral and things were said that I regret but that conversation doesn’t overshadow the amazing conversations we’ve had in the past, the one when I first started dating Wells and you were scoping me out, the jokes we’ve shared and the many drunk conversations we’ve had, mainly about you’re love for Bellamy. One of the last things I want to tell you is that Bellamy Blake loves you and I know that you love him, tell him and tell him every day for the rest of your life, never go a day without telling that man that you love him. I didn’t tell Wells that enough and it’s my biggest regret._

_It’s highly unlikely that you will come to my funeral, but in the event that you do, there’s something that I would like you to read a certain poem for me, ‘Having a Coke with you’ by Frank O’Hara. When Wells first asked me on a date, he was so nervous and instead of asking me on a date, he recited this poem to me and that’s when I realised how amazing he was. “_ _I look at you and I would rather look at you than all the portraits in the world.” Wells repeated this line constantly, when we were having breakfast, after we’d finished our date night, he even wrote it on my board in my classroom once, it was ours. This became my favourite poem and it’d mean a lot to me if this was read out. In the likely event that you don’t come to my funeral, would you be able to tell my mom my wish. I wrote her a letter, I wrote five, but none of them said what I really felt, so she doesn’t know that I love her and that I am so grateful for everything she ever did for me, all she knows is that I’m sorry. I don’t really know why I’m telling you all of this, I guess I just want her to know that I care. I heard what you said to Thelonious about how Wells would have hated the ceremony and you were right, please don’t let mine be the same._

_Live every day as though it’s your last, Clarke. You may not want to take notice of anything I’m saying but I want you to know that I thought of you as a sister and I’m so sorry if my death will affect you and if this letter made no sense. I also want you to know that I thought this through and thought of every option and this is the only one that will take the pain away. I’ve tried the counselling, I’ve tried the pills but I need it to end._

_I’m sorry._

_Love always,_

_Sasha._

Clarke was speechless, it was four o’clock in the morning and she had finally convinced herself to read Sasha’s letter that had been taunting her and preventing her from sleeping. After carefully peeling herself away from Bellamy’s embrace, she had made her way downstairs and stared at the letter for twenty minutes before finally reading its content. She could feel the tears forming and tried to hold them back. Clarke heard Bellamy stirring in bed, she placed the letter back on the table and made her way back into her bedroom and laid next to Bellamy.

“Are you ok? I woke up and you weren’t here.” Bellamy croaked. She turned to find Bellamy attempting to keep his eyes open.

“I read Sasha’s letter.” She whispered, Clarke watched as Bellamy wiped his hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

“How are you feeling?” He sounded concerned, Clarke thought about what Sasha had written and realised the truth behind her words.

“Have I told you that I love you lately?” Bellamy sat up and stared at her with confused eyes.

“What?” Clarke sat up and adjusted herself to face him.

“In Sasha’s letter she said that the thing she regretted the most was not telling Wells that she loved him enough and that I should tell you that I love you every day for the rest of my life.” She noticed how Bellamy’s smile stretched across his face.

“I think I could get used to that.” Bellamy leaned forward and pulled Clarke closer to kiss her, she moaned as his lips came into contact with hers. When they pulled away, for air, they were both smiling.

“I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore, I want everyone to know that for the first time in months I’m happy and it’s because of you.” Bellamy pushed Clarke back onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Are you sure?” Clarke smiled.

“I’ve never been surer about anything.” Bellamy surged forward and kissed her deeply once again.

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

Clarke woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of music floating through the air, she made her way into the kitchen and found Bellamy drinking a cup of coffee and looking at something on his phone. He looked up once he heard Clarke’s footsteps on the kitchen floor.

“Good morning.” He leaned down and pecked her lips.

“Hmm, I could get used to this.” She took the cup out of his and smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“What are you so distracted with?” She sat on the counter and smiled sweetly.

“Miller needed some extra money so he’s taking my shift today and I’ve got tomorrow off anyway, so I finally have some time off.”

“And I have the weekend off too, so what on earth shall we do?” Clarke joked.

“Well I’m thinking eat until we feel sick, oh and sex, lots and lots of sex.” Bellamy smirked, Clarke hesitated before speaking again.

“Or, and this is just a suggestion, we could fly to Vegas and elope?” She watched as Bellamy’s jaw dropped and his phone fell onto the counter.

“What?” He muttered, Clarke winced and prayed that she hadn’t messed everything up.

“I was thinking about what Sasha said and I swear I will tell you that I love you for the rest of my life because I want to be with you for the rest of my life, neither of us like being the centre of attention and we both have a love of tacky Vegas wedding stories. But if you don’t want this just hopefully pretend like this never happened.” To Clarke, the seconds seemed like hours and Bellamy’s face showed no emotion.

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes, of course I am.” Clarke jumped down from the counter and walked over to Bellamy.

“You want to fly to Vegas today and elope?”

“Yes.”

“So technically you’re asking me to marry you?” Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Yes I am.”

“Then no.” Clarke stepped back and stared at Bellamy, he moved towards her.

“There is no way that you are asking me to marry you when I want to be the one to propose.” He smiled. Clarke hit his chest and tried to control her breathing.

“Are you fucking kidding me, you almost gave me a heart attack?” Bellamy laughed and got down on one knee, taking Clarke’s left hand in his own.

“Clarke Griffin, will you do me the honour of flying to Vegas with me and marrying me in a tacky Vegas wedding?” Clarke tackled Bellamy to the ground and peppered kisses around his face whilst repeating the word yes over and over again.

****

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Bellamy and Clarke had booked the next flight to Las Vegas and were sat waiting in the airport, their plan was to spend the next day and a half in Vegas and then fly back home and break the news to everyone.

“Hey, I need to go to the toilet, I’ll be right back.” Bellamy smiled and rose from his seat hearing Clarke shout that he better not miss their flight. He walked round the corner and pulled out his phone.

“Hey Glass, can you put me through to Jake please?”

“You have two days off and you’re calling work, you really need to revaluate your life. Putting you through now.” Bellamy waited anxiously for Jake to speak.

“Bellamy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He breathed deeply before speaking.

“I’m at the airport with Clarke, we’re going to Vegas to get married.” When Jake didn’t respond, Bellamy spoke again.

“Clarke was the one who suggested it, but something doesn’t feel right.”

“You don’t want to marry my daughter?” He panicked.

“No, of course I want to marry her, I just don’t know whether I can marry her like this, in a tacky Vegas wedding.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess I always imagined that if we got married, it would be in front of the people we love and I could prove to everyone how much I love her.” He heard Jake laugh.

“Then I guess that why it doesn’t feel right.”

“It also doesn’t feel right because I never asked her Dad whether I had permission to marry his daughter, Vegas wedding or not.”

“Bellamy, you have my permission to marry my daughter, Vegas wedding or not, hopefully not though because I always imagined that I’d be the one to give her away.” Bellamy chuckled, he looked at the clock on the wall opposite him and realised their flight would start boarding in five minutes.

“Thank you, Jake, not just for giving me permission to marry your daughter, but for everything.”

“I know, you owe me big time.” They both laughed and said goodbye. He made his way back over to Clarke and smiled as she tapped her wrist signalling the time, he leaned down, kissed her head and sat down next to her.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Of course baby.”

“Are you really ok with a Vegas wedding instead of the big wedding you deserve?” She stared at Bellamy and sighed.

“What I want is to be married to you, but I don’t want to wait whilst we have to plan a big wedding, a Vegas wedding means we can be married soon. Wells and Sasha were perfect for each other and a petty argument stopped everything, I don’t want that to be us.” Bellamy cupped her face in his hands.

“That won’t be us because we’re not going to let anything come between us, but being married isn’t protection against everything. You might hate being married to me.” Clarke laughed and Bellamy wipe the tears that started to fall down her cheeks.

“Probably.” They both smiled. An announcement was made that their flight to Vegas had begun boarding.

“Even if we don’t get married in Vegas, we could always go and enjoy a romantic trip full of strippers and gambling.”

“You’re disgusting.” She leaned away and picked up her bag, they both rose from their seats.

“So Vegas wedding or big church wedding?” They walked towards the desk and handed in their tickets.

“Any wedding as long as it’s with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left, it's been an amazing journey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment :)


	15. Never Forget

Chapter Fifteen – Never Forget

“Hey you.” Clarke smiled as she laid flowers next to Wells’ headstone, she placed her jacket on the floor and sat down.

“You better not be having too much fun up there because in seventy or more years I’m going to be up there too and there better be a party waiting for me.” She laughed.

It had been almost two years since Wells had died and although it had gotten easier to cope, Clarke still missed him every day and went to his grave as often as possible. She sat there and looked around, at all the graves with flowers similar to hers and those that didn’t; Clarke smiled softly at the elderly man staring down at a grave, she wondered if he had any family left or if the person in the ground was his only family.

“I visit Sasha too, you know. The letter she gave me made me realise some things, things that you’d been telling me all along. You’re probably rolling your eyes at me now, I know, I just needed some time to get there.” Clarke glanced down at the rings on her finger and smiled.

When Clarke and Bellamy got to Vegas, they had already decided to get married back home, Clarke always uses the reason that Bellamy was too scared to go against her Dad, but the truth was that she wanted all the people who had rooted for them surrounding them when they said ‘I do’. Octavia had been waiting at Clarke’s house when they finally got back, her attempt at pretending to be angry at them didn’t last long as when she saw the engagement ring on Clarke’s finger she screamed with excitement. Less than six months later Bellamy and Clarke finally said “I do”, Jake had walked her down the aisle whilst her mother sat on the front row, tears in her eyes.

“The only thing that would’ve made it perfect was if you could’ve been there. Don’t get me wrong Wells it was amazing, but I wish you could’ve been there.” She smiled softly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, Clarke couldn’t help but squeal excitedly as she read the message.

“I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. May we meet again, Wells Jaha.”

 

**_Twenty Minutes Later_ **

“I’m here, I’m here. How’s she doing?” Clarke asked breathlessly, before anyone could answer, a scream came from inside the room.

“Bellamy, where the hell is your wife?” Clarke squirmed and smiled at all her friends, bracing herself as she entered the room. Octavia had announced that she was pregnant two months after Clarke and Bellamy had returned from their honeymoon and she had decided that Clarke was going to be her birthing partner.

“It’s ok, I’m here.” Bellamy sighed with relief and quickly pecked Clarke on the forehead before briskly walking out of the room.

“Good luck to you Clarke, Bellamy couldn’t wait to get out of here so fucks knows what he’ll be like with you.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed it so hard she thought it would break.

“Alright, deep breaths, it’ll be over before you know it.” The glare she received from Octavia was confirmation that she really wasn’t the best at pep talks.

Bellamy ran a hand over his face as he left the room, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth, he didn’t know whether it was due to seeing his sister in pain or the fact that his wife had finally arrived to take over the hand crushing duty. He looked around at his friends outside and couldn’t help but smile, after everything that had happened in the past few years, it had made him extremely grateful for the second family that he had created.

 

**Jake – 15:34**

**Are you an uncle yet?**

**Bellamy – 16:23**

**Sorry for the slow reply, O had a death grip on my hand, we’re getting there, no nephew yet**

**Jake – 16:25**

**Keep me informed and send Octavia and Lincoln my love**

**Jake – 16:25**

**Oh and you better prepare yourself in case it’s a niece, girls are far more trouble in my experience ;)**

**Jake – 16:25**

**Did I use that emoji right?**

**Bellamy – 16:27**

**I’ll let you know when he’s here, I don’t think I could cope with another girl, nor could Lincoln and yes you did, I’m proud**

**Jake – 16:28**

**:)**

“How’s she doing?” Raven asked nervously.

“She’s doing great, I can no longer feel my hand.” The group laughed and Bellamy couldn’t help but smile, he was finally becoming an uncle and he had his amazing wife by his side every step of the way.

“It’ll be you and Clarke before you know it.” Bellamy smiled once again.

After he and Clarke had returned from Vegas their friends had been so excited for them, not only that the pair had finally come to their senses but that Clarke was on her way to becoming the Clarke they knew before the accident. Bellamy never pushed Clarke to speak about what happened, he didn’t want to push her further away, eventually she opened up to him and their friends and they supported her through the dark days and laughed with her during the good days. He knew that she visited both Wells’ and Sasha’s graves as often as she could, he’d been with her a few times near the anniversaries but she always preferred to go by herself, she felt as though she could say what she felt without worrying about her husband getting upset for her. Bellamy heard a large scream coming from Octavia’s room and a buzzer signifying the need for assistance; he watched as two nurses entered the room.

“Hey, she’ll be fine.” Jasper spoke softly, the others nodded in agreement. He heard someone running down the corridor and saw his brother in law frantically searching for his wife’s room.

“Lincoln, she’s in here.” He smiled and thanked God that he had finally made it.

“Is she ok? She’s going to kill me. Please tell me Clarke’s in with her?” Bellamy smiled. Even though he hadn’t gotten along with Lincoln at the beginning, he knew that he truly loved his sister and that was all he asked for.

“She’s fine, Clarke’s there, but I’m still going to wish you good luck.” The men nervously smiled at each other as Octavia’s husband finally entered the room.

 

**_Three Hours Later_ **

“Bellamy, at some point you’re going to have to let her go at some point.” Bellamy took his eyes away from his new born niece for the first time in minutes.

“God, she’s going to be so spoilt, anything you need O, she’ll have it.” His sister laughed.

The eldest Blake finally handed back his niece to his parents and kissed both girls goodbye; he walked out of the hospital hand in hand with his wife and couldn’t stop smiling. When they finally settled into bed that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have his own children with his beautiful wife.

“Let me guess, you’re too excited to sleep.” Clarke chuckled as she sunk into bed and snuggled into her husband’s chest.

“She’s just so adorable Clarke, seriously, I’ve never seen anything so cute.”

“Give it nine months.” He takes far too long to realise what his wife was implying. He rolled on top of her, his grin reaching both of his ears.

“You’re pregnant?” Clarke laughed and pulled him closer.

“We’re going to be parents.” She grinned.

After everything she’d been through, Clarke was finally getting her happy ending and she knew that she never would be along again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story from the beginning and everyone who has ever read this story. I truly hope the ending was satisfying. Once again, thank you all so much and please continue to read my other stories, Best I Never Had (in progress) and I Need a Hero (Or Do You) (One Shot). Please comment what you think, I really do appreciate the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading, please leave comments :)


End file.
